


Trust Me

by hotchoco195



Series: Fall For You [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Attempted Murder, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gifts, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Feels, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki already can't live without Tony, but now he's falling in love with him too. What's a god to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still in the Void

_He wasn’t falling – or if he was, he couldn’t tell. There was nothing to give any sense of movement or speed, no basis for comparison. No light above, no reflection of ground below. He could have yelled, made a sound, anything to test the depths of the darkness around him but his mouth was frozen ajar in a silent scream of frustration. He was falling and he couldn’t remember why._

_Things reached out in the darkness to touch him, caresses that might have come from hands or claws, brief contact that faded away. Still he could not see or hear; still he fell. Then something rammed against his back and pushed all the breath out of him and light exploded behind his eyes._

Loki sat up, gasping as he threw off the covers. His shoulders heaved as he fought off the last of the nightmare and tried to anchor himself. He was in his chambers at the palace, in his bed. He was safe. The Chitauri were long gone. Cool blue light played over the inside of the bed curtains and he sighed, resting back against the pillows.

“Bad dream?” Tony mumbled.

“Yes.”

A sturdy arm draped itself over his torso and tugged, pressing their sides together.

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“It was nothing,” Loki said, voice hollow and flat, “Just the usual.”

Tony didn’t respond past a quiet hum but his grip on the god was solid, comforting. Loki turned into the embrace and let the warmth and light of Tony’s chest erase all thoughts of the black place that touched him in his nightmares.

*****

He rose first, slipping out from under Tony’s arm and parting the curtains quietly. The servants laying out their breakfast bowed as soon as they spotted him, abandoning the dishes to help him dress. Loki didn’t necessarily need it - after all, he’d managed for centuries with magic alone - but since his return to Asgard it had been strangely reassuring to know he was not universally despised, that the servants had no problem touching him or being in his presence. It made him feel like less of a monster.

They were tying the laces on his tunic and holding out his over-robe when Tony emerged, hair scruffy and stubble thick. He blinked sleepily.

“Good morning.”

“Good morrow, Tony.”

“We will be with you in a moment, Lord Anthony.” The attendant bowed.

“Guys, we’ve talked about this. It’s just Tony.”

“As you wish, Lord Anthony.”

“Okay.” He rolled his eyes.

Loki raked his hair back off his face and sat at the table, helping himself to a slice of boar. He loaded his plate, watching absentmindedly as the servants stripped Tony and helped him into his clothes. The Midgardian looked good, his muscles heightened from working in the forges, his skin slightly tan from time outside. The servants held out an over-robe and Tony shook his head.

“Not today.”

“You’re going out?” Loki tilted his head.

“Thor and the Warriors are taking me for a ride. Apparently there’s some wicked valley I have to check out.” He walked over and sat, picking out his breakfast.

Loki sighed and Tony glanced up.

“You spending the day with Odin again?”

“It is necessary to demonstrate my renewed sense of family and duty. Mostly by listening to many boring conversations with ambassadors and Council members.”

“Yawn. Couldn’t you do the Loki clone trick and come riding with us?”

The god grinned at his childish pout and shook his head. “Odin will not be fooled by any copy of my making.”

“Damn. How about I pick up some of that sage incense you like from the market on the way back, yeah? As a reward for being good.”

Loki curled his lip. “Being good? I am never good, Stark-”

“Yeah yeah, you’re excellent, whatever. I should get going before Thor comes looking for me.” he pocketed several hunks of bread and cheese, making for the stairs.

“Have a good ride. Try not to fall off this time.”

“Once!” Tony scowled, “You fall off once and nobody ever lets it go!”

Loki watched him cross the library to the doors, his hands full of food. The Asgardian garb looked good on him, bringing out broad shoulders and a trim waist. It was awfully distracting watching his ass in those leather pants too.

“Your Highness?” a servant said gently, “The Allfather is expecting you.”

“Of course he is.” The prince sighed, heading off to start his day of nodding politely.

 

Odin was already on his throne when Loki entered, staff in hand as his one eye raked the pillared hall.

“Loki.”

“Good morrow, Allfather.” He bowed his head.

“I hope you slept well.”

His mouth twitched. “Tolerably.”

“And Anthony?”

It was sort of touching that the Allfather made an effort with Tony. It might have been his way of saying Loki himself was important, or maybe he was truly grateful for the Midgardian’s help in bringing the god home, but he was much more cordial to the young mortal than he was to most people.

“He’s well. Off with Thor again.”

“Good, good. Our first meeting is with a representative of the silversmith’s guild of Vanaheim.”

“Oh joy.” Loki muttered.

“I know you would rather be attending to your own work or your companion, but your attendance here is necessary to earn my trust, and to show the nine realms you have done so.”

Loki ducked his head. “I understand, Allfather.”

“Good. Send him in!”

After the guildsman Vanir there was a member of the Royal Guard, a palace steward and then the Lady Freyja. By the time they’d cleared out the day’s planned audiences and gotten to the impromptu ones it was after luncheon; by the time they’d finished it was three hours past noon.

“I think that will be enough for today.” Odin stretched out his neck.

Loki could see how tired he was. It would not be long before his immense age forced him to hand down the crown to Thor. He frowned at the thought of the king slipping into the next Odinsleep and perhaps never waking up. A year ago he would have said he didn’t care but now it seemed a frightening prospect.

He headed back to his rooms with his head down, lost in thought about whether or not his adopted brother would ever be ready for the throne. Thor had grown up a lot but he was too obsessed with Jane and her world. He would never be a good king of Asgard if he could not shift his focus here.

 

He looked up as he entered his chambers and scented the sweet smell of burning sage. There was a leather satchel on one of the worktables overflowing with bits of metal and wire, a pair of boots abandoned on the floor beside it. He headed upstairs, figuring if Tony was back he was probably washing off the dust of the road.

The incense burned in its hanging lamp. Tony was drying himself as the bath drained behind him, hair sticking straight up in an adorable fashion.

“How was your journey?”

“Great actually. We went along this old stone bridge to a sort of mountain forest place, and there was the biggest tree I have ever seen, and I got to try sparring with Volstagg again.”

“Did you win?” he raised his brows.

“Of course not. Superhuman strength, remember? But I got in some good blows.”

“I see you passed through the junk stalls.”

“Hey, it’s not junk,” Tony pointed accusingly, “It’s parts. Scrap is not the same as junk.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” He thrust out his chin.

“And you got my incense.” Loki moved closer with careful, slow steps.

“Yeah. It’s nice stuff.”

The god stopped within arm’s reach and plucked the towel from his grasp, tossing it aside. Tony raised a brow as Loki’s fingers stroked down his arm.

“Oh, it’s like that is it?”

“I find myself powerless to resist.”

“Maybe I should buy you things more often then.”

“As if you ever have a struggle getting into my bed, Tony.”

He smirked. “Good point.”

Tony leaned into the kiss Loki planted on him, arms wrapping around each other as he stood on tiptoes to make up for the height difference. The taller man lifted him effortlessly, walking the few steps until he could drop Tony on the bed and rub the soft fabrics of his princely robes against the human’s bare skin. His clothes were too constricting; with an internal wave they flew off, laces shooting out of their loops, armour dropping aside. Tony managed to snag the over-robe before it escaped entirely.

“Leave this one on.”

Loki raised a brow but shrugged. He slipped his arms back through the sleeves, green fabric billowing around him. Tony bit his lip.

“Now I feel like a proper prince’s consort.”

Loki snorted. “I thought that was an unwelcome assumption.”

“Well yeah but if everyone’s already thinking it, no harm in playing along.”

The god felt something in his chest clench but smoothed it off his face before Tony noticed.

“Very well, _princess_ -”

“Princess?”

“-I shall show you a consort’s courtesy.”

He kissed Tony gently, tongue lashing over his lips for a mere second. Tony opened his mouth for more but Loki ignored him. Instead he dragged his hands down the inventor’s sides, fingers pressing into his flesh. His mouth hovered over Tony’s collarbones, his chest, breath warm over the skin but lips never quite touching him. He handled the other man delicately, as if he might break.

“Lokes…” he sighed, “Don’t tease.”

“You wanted to play the part.”

 

Tony dropped his head back, apparently not interested in arguing. Loki ran his nails along the human’s hips, tickling the crease of his thigh. Tony shivered. The god slid backwards until his knees hit the carpet, hair tickling Tony’s stomach. He opened his mouth in an O and leaned in, taking him deep. Tony twitched as a cool tongue swept over his slit, Loki taking his time and dragging it out as much as possible.

He kept his head still, letting his tongue do all the work. It moved nimbly along the ridge underneath Tony’s shaft, flashing out over the head over and over like a cat lapping at a bowl of cream. The mortal clenched his toes and squirmed, tilting up into Loki’s mouth.

“I suppose you _did_ get me a thoughtful present.”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Tony nodded quickly in agreement, “So no more teasing, right?”

“No more teasing.”

He climbed back over the Midgardian, shifting them both further onto the bed. Loki pulled back the enchantment on his fingers, revealing the cool, slick Jotunn skin. He pressed the blue tips against Tony’s entrance and wriggled forward, working them inside the other man. Tony gasped, clenching around his digits encouragingly. Loki took his time (despite the promise not to tease), working him open as much as possible before he withdrew. Loki lined himself up, watching as his prick turned a deep blue, the black lines rising out of the flesh as Odin’s spell fell away. He pressed into Tony with a grunt, remembering to mind his strength as he gripped his hips.

Tony gave a long, low moan, knees shaking on either side of the god. Loki leaned forward onto his hands, hair hanging loose around his face as he looked down at Tony with a ragged breath.

“Ready?”

“Past ready.”

He moved slowly, rolling his hips against Tony’s thighs, clutching his fingers in the sheets. Tony gasped and keened below him, face wiped clean of all emotion but desire, fingers raking down Loki’s back. He refused to speed up though. The part of him that usually spurred him on at this point, the primal instinct to give himself over to pleasure, was calm. He looked down at the dark-haired man, his cheeks rosy, his arms strong on either side of the pale blue of the arc reactor. Loki wanted to be gentle with him, wanted to draw this out all day. It wasn’t about the friction. He wanted to just stay like this, inside Tony, so utterly connected. He wanted to sketch that gaping look on Tony’s face; he wanted to sculpt a model of the way his legs wrapped around Loki’s back.

The god reeled at this sudden unexpected feeling. He shook himself as if to push it away, and Tony moaned in response to the motion. The sound grounded him, reminding his hips what they were supposed to do. He pounded into Tony now, hands grasping and pinching and trying for the smallest bit of extra friction. He tensed above the other man, thighs on fire as his climax crashed over him. Tony growled and bucked up until Loki noticed the arousal poking him, a hand wrapping around it unthinkingly. He was still lost in his own completion while he stroked Tony, only snapping out of it when the Midgardian sighed and spurted over his hand.

“Wow.”

“Hmm.” He rolled to the side, appendages returning to their normal colour.

 

Loki was almost subdued as they dressed for dinner, his magic forcing the laces through their eyelets without even thinking. Tony struggled with his robe for a moment before sighing.

“Screw it. Casual toga style it is.”

Loki tutted and adjusted it with a few quick tugs, fixing it in place.

“Huh. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

They walked through the halls to the family dining room. It was just Thor and Frigga tonight. Loki was sort of glad for the break from Odin. He already spent most of his time with the older god.

“You look lovely tonight, Anthony.” The queen smiled.

“Thanks Your Majesty.”

Loki bit back a snigger at Tony’s blush as they took their seats. His eyes met Frigga’s and something in her gaze had him turning pink too. She couldn’t tell, could she? Probably. This was the trouble with mothers who could see the future.

“Will you sup with us after our meal, brother? The Warriors Three and Sif are to meet me at the inn.”

“If Tony does not have other plans?” Loki looked at him.

“No, supping sounds good to me. It comes with mead, right?”

“There shall be wine and cheer aplenty, friend Tony!”

“Then I’m in.”

“Perhaps tonight you shall finally beat Loki at this ‘darts’.” Thor beamed.

“Urgh, don’t remind me. Introducing that to you guys was a huge hit to my ego.”

“Then it is just as well you have plenty to spare,” Loki teased, “And if you will insist on drinking liquor made for divine constitutions, your aim will continue to suffer.”

Thor laughed but Frigga gave Loki a disapproving look.

“Anthony cannot help being born of Midgard. It is unkind to taunt him so.”

“He knows we jest, Mother.”

“Loki means no harm. Man of Iron knows that, doesn’t he?” Thor clapped him hard on the shoulder, knocking half the breath of him.

“Yeah,” Tony grinned at the queen, “They’re technically right, Your Majesty. I shouldn’t drink and throw sharp objects.”

“Fandral says his arm has never been quite the same.” Thor chortled.

They fell silent as they ate, though Loki kept glancing at the mortal. He was a fool to have forgotten how much Tony liked to drink. He so often had to abstain now, rather than write himself off from a cup or two. Perhaps he could travel back to Earth and get some Midgardian liquor for him? Though that might not go down well if SHIELD sensed his presence. It probably wasn’t quite worth the risk, although it would certainly be impressive if he pulled it off. He glanced at Frigga and sighed internally. No. He could not risk himself like that and force the Allfather to intercede on his behalf – if the old man even would.

What could he do then? Loki’s eyes drifted down over the runes decorating the neck of Tony’s shirt and smiled. If he could find the right symbols...it would be a tricky spell to keep constant over time. Maybe he could refresh it once a week or so...

He quickly finished the rest of his meal and stood.

“Lokes?” Tony frowned.

“Please excuse me, there is something I need to attend to. I shall meet you at the inn.”

“Sure. I’ll stick with the big guy.”

Thor grinned. “Be hasty with your business, brother. I cannot drink Volstagg under the table by myself.”

 

Loki threaded his way through the halls to his chambers. He went to a workbench and started pawing through the contents of a box of blank copper discs, stopping when he found one the right size. He took down a few books from his shelf and spread them over the table, drawing up a chair. The god flicked through until he found the right page and studied the runes, picking out those best suited to his purpose. With a glowing finger he scorched them into the metal, entwining the shapes until he had a design that shone green in his hands. He found a leather cord and slipped the medallion on, pocketing it as he glanced at the clock. It had taken an hour to find the right runes and etch them; Thor and Tony would be at the inn by now. He shook off his grand palace robe and put on a simpler green jacket instead, then opened a path through the space between them and stepped across.

The tavern threshold loomed above him. He could see Thor and his friends at a table in the corner, laughing as Hogun and Sif arm-wrestled. Tony had a flagon of mead in front of him but it was much smaller than the other’s, almost child-sized. Loki slunk over and settled on the bench beside him so quietly the inventor jumped.

“Hey! How’d your thing go?”

“We are about to find out.” Loki held up the necklace.

“What’s this?” Tony looked it over speculatively.

“A gift.”

“What does it do?”

“You tell me.”

The others had noticed the exchange and quietened, as curious as Tony. He touched the metal hesitantly and Loki laughed.

“It won’t bite.”

He took it, turning it in his hands, studying the runes.

“Clarity. And strength. But also...weakness?”

“Yes. Strength for you, weakness for the intoxication.”

“Is this...a drinking charm?”

“It should allow you to better handle the effects of the mead, yes. I am sorry I did not think to create it sooner.”

Thor beamed. “Well do not just sit there idle, Stark! Put it on!”

He slipped it over his head and lifted his flagon, tipping the whole thing back in one long chug. Tony slammed the mug back on the table and waited. Loki held his breath. Usually he would be reeling in his seat after such a display. The human did look sort of woozy but after a moment or two he burped, smiling huge.

“Nothing! Bit of a buzz, that’s it.”

“This is wondrous! More mead for friend Tony!” Thor bellowed, banging his palm on the table.

“Now you shall finally be able to give us a good drinking competition.” Fandral elbowed him.

“Let’s hold off on that one until we are certain the necklace works.” Loki said seriously. He dreaded to think what would happen if the charm had an unknown limit.

As the Asgardians ordered more drinks and told the band to play louder, Tony turned to him.

“Thank you.”

“It was nothing. A mere trinket.”

“No, you saw something I was missing and fixed it. I didn’t even think of using magic to help. You’re brilliant.”

He squeezed Loki’s hand under the table and turned to take the giant stein Thor passed him, missing Loki’s pleased blush.

 

Thanks to the medallion they were able to stay until after midnight instead of heading back early. Loki wasn’t sure if he liked that or not; it was good to see Tony having fun and letting go, but he wanted the human to himself. When they finally drifted back towards their chambers they were both stumbling slightly. Loki could sense a servant following them subtly at a distance just in case they needed help, but only because he’d been raised in the palace and was used to such attention. Tony seemed totally oblivious as he gripped the god’s arm for support.

“That was the best present anyone’s ever given me.” he patted the necklace hanging just above his arc reactor.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“S’great!”

Loki pushed the door open clumsily and they tripped inside as it banged shut behind them. The pair made it up the stairs with minimal falling over and stumbled towards the bed. Tony fell on the mattress fully clothed and Loki waved a hand. His magic was tainted by the mead, and their clothes sprung off a little haphazardly but without doing any damage. He flung himself down and rolled himself in the sheets, sighing. Tony snuggled closer and the god automatically wrapped an arm around his waist.

“G’night Lokes.”

“Good night Tony. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

*****

Tony sat up and pressed his hands to his temples.

“God! Your magic necklace can’t help with this hangover, can it?”

Loki wasn’t feeling any worse for wear but then he was not mortal. He pressed a cooling hand to Tony’s brow and the man groaned with relief.

“Better?”

“Much. You are the best drinking buddy ever.”

“Glad to be of service.”

He turned back to the servants helping him dress and Tony flopped onto the pillows.

“Plans for today?”

“Thor’s taking me to Nidavellir to finish the suit. Eitri seemed pretty excited to test it out.”

“Sounds thrilling.”

“It could be. Maybe I’ll take you for a joy flight.”

“I do not need to fly – that is Thor’s domain.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Way cooler than just zapping yourself from place to place.”

He smirked. “Perhaps. I shall permit you to try to convert me – once.”

“Deal. What about you, spending the day with Daddy Odin again?”

“Yes.”

“I guess I’ll see you at supper then. Maybe we can do something cool after, like go up and look at the stars or something.”

“Are you sure you won’t be busy with your new toy?” Loki stuck out his tongue.

Tony grinned. “I could make some time for you.”

He got up to wash his face and Loki bit the inside of his cheek. There was a feeling growing in his stomach that he didn’t want to think about. It was too raw, too dangerous. If he acknowledged it he would have to deal with it, and that was more trouble than he wanted right now.

“Well, I shall see you at supper then – and I’ll expect a full commentary on the suit’s progress.”

“Of course.”

He hurried down the stairs without stopping for breakfast, suddenly anxious to get away.

 

He made it to the throne room at the same time as Odin, the king leaning on his staff more than usual. Loki frowned.

“Are you well, Allfather?”

“Merely tired, Loki. The Odinsleep approaches once more.”

“But you only woke so recently.”

“With age these things come sooner and sooner. You will learn, when you have five millennia under your belt.”

He settled himself in the great stone chair and Loki took his place to the side of the dais, hands clasped behind him. Odin waved at the steward and they opened the doors to admit the first visitor. Loki gaped at the enormous blue frost giant as he walked in. He glanced at the king, raised a hand ringed in green.

“How did he get in?” he whispered.

“Patience,” Odin held out a warning hand, “He would not have passed Heimdall without good reason. Let us hear what he has to say.”

It took everything Loki had to force his magic down and compose his face, but he decided to trust the Allfather’s judgement. If the Jotunn did intend treachery he could be ready to fight in an instant.

The frost giant stopped some distance from the throne, bowing his bare head respectfully. Loki could see his loincloth was better than most, his facial markings proclaiming he came from a great house. He wore a sort of pouch on a strap across his chest.

“Allfather.”

“Speak. What is your purpose here?”

“I am Yngvi. I come from King Helblindi as an ambassador, to cement the peace between our realms.”

“In that capacity you are welcome, Yngvi. What says your king?”

“He wishes to apologise for the actions of King Laufey and his men, when they attempted to take your life in your own halls.”

“It is forgiven.”

“And he has heard of the return of Prince Loki.”

The giant’s burning eyes turned sharply to the smaller Jotunn. Loki clenched his jaw, hands tight behind his back. If Helblindi demanded retribution for the almost-destruction of Jotunheim or the murder of his father, he would be entitled to it. Loki wasn’t sure the Allfather wouldn’t hand him over for the sake of peace.

“It is understood that His Highness has made an alliance to a hero of Midgard. King Helblindi extends this offering as a wedding present.”

He reached into the satchel and drew out a large ball of ice, easily as big as Loki’s head. Inside was carved an exact replica of Asgard with its towers and gates, the detail beautiful and precise. Odin held out a hand and the orb flew towards him, hovering in the air before the throne. Loki could feel the Allfather’s magic washing over the ice, looking for some hidden trap or enchantment. He did his own check just in case but found nothing. It was just ice.

“This is fine craftsmanship,” Odin said, “We are pleased to accept it.”

Yngvi bowed and the Allfather gave Loki a look. He cleared his throat.

“Please thank His Majesty on my behalf, and that of my companion.”

“He will be glad to hear it is so well-received. He wishes to be a great friend of Asgard.”

“We want nothing less.” Odin nodded.

 

Yngvi turned and walked back, and Loki could see the palace guards watching him nervously. The doors closed and he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Odin was still staring at the frozen world in the ice.

“What was that?” Loki said.

“A peace offering. A show of forgiveness.”

“I deserve neither. What if this is some Jotunn plot to breach our walls again?”

“It is my understanding they required your help to do so last time,” Odin looked at him sidelong, “They could not manage it alone.”

Loki looked down to hide the shame reddening his cheeks.

“Heimdall would have seen if they had ill intentions in bringing this here. I think it is just a present, a bit of good faith. After all, Helblindi is your brother just as much as Thor is.”

“He is a stranger.”

“He is blood. Perhaps his attitude towards us differs from Laufey’s. After all, he was only a child when our armies took the Casket.”

It was too much being faced with a Jotunn, reminded of his mistakes and his hateful parentage. Loki looked away.

“May I be excused?”

Odin eyed him carefully before nodding. “Take this with you. Find a place for it in your chambers.”

“Why?” he blanched.

“So you will remember where you come from and what you have done.”

He summoned the gift to him unthinkingly, bowing his head before leaving the chamber. It floated behind him all the way back to his own rooms. Loki looked around for a moment. Seemingly the fact that it was Jotunn-made would keep it from melting, but just in case he placed it in a dark corner of the library, conjuring up a bubble of protection to keep the heat away. The tiny Asgard spun slowly in its shield, the light glittering over frozen mountains and streets. Loki wanted nothing more than to smash it into a thousand icy slivers but he stepped away. He had to face what he’d done.

*****

Tony opened both doors, waving the servants through with their heavy bundle. He rushed ahead to clear a space on one of the tables.

“Right here guys. Yep, just lay it down gently...there you go. Thanks.”

They bowed and left, closing the doors behind him as he started pulling back the cloth wrapping to expose shining metal.

“Loki! Lokes, come see the suit!”

There was no answer and he frowned.

“Lokes, you here?”

The god curled further in on himself, tucking his back more firmly into the corner. He couldn’t answer, throat ragged from screaming. He heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and closed his eyes, not wanting Tony to see this.

“What the fuck?”

He opened his eyes and saw the inventor gaping at the wreckage of their bedroom. The tables lay overturned, the bed stripped of its sheets and the curtains shredded. Everything breakable had been smashed, the walls scorched in long stripes.

“What the hell happened here?”

Loki cleared his throat. “I am sorry. I had meant to have it cleaned up by the time you returned, but...”

He didn’t know what he looked like but from the espression on Tony’s face it wasn’t good. The human hurried over and crouched in front of the god, eyes wide and worried.

“Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or a flashback?”

“No. No, this was a memory from before the fall.”

Tony raised a hand to his cheek and Loki winced as he touched the deep scratches on his cheek. The mortal pressed his lips together grimly.

“Tell me.”

“It is nothing to concern yourself with, just a momentary lapse-”

“Bullshit. Tell me.”

He sat, crossing his legs and looking at Loki patiently. The god could tell he wasn’t going to move until he started talking.

“An ambassador of Jotunheim came to see the Allfather.”

“Jotunheim. That’s the cold place, right?”

“Yes, home to the frost giants.”

“The place you...tried to destroy.”

“Yes.”

“Did they want you punished?” his eyes flashed.

“No. They offered me a gift.”

“A gift? Why would they do that?”

His eyes filled with tears as he rested his head back against the wall. “I do not know.”

“Are they messing with you? Is it something dangerous?”

“No. The Allfather and I both looked it over and could determine nothing off about it.”

“Then why all this?”

“There are things I have not told you, Tony. Things I cannot bear to think about myself.”

“Okay. Tell me now.”

 

So Loki told the sad tale of his true birth and how he had been raised to believe all Jotunns were monsters, how he’d come to hate himself and his supposed father. Tony listened silently as the god poured out every scrap of self-loathing and confusion he had felt since that first moment he’d seen his skin turn blue, all the way to his attempted removal of any trace of his own kind.

“So that’s why you tried to kill Odin and Thor and all the Jotunns?”

“Yes. I was angry, lost. I felt I needed to make some kind of separation, to prove I was not a monster. Of course in doing so I only achieved the opposite.”

“And this guy bringing you a present would have only thrown you more. Were you expecting him to call for your head?”

“Yes.”

Tony sighed and moved closer, tugging Loki under his arm. His fingers ran through the god’s hair tenderly.

“You’re not a monster. You were scared. You’re what, a thousand years old?”

“A little more than that.”

“Well for a little more than a thousand years you thought you were one thing and then suddenly it’s like everything you knew about yourself was wrong. I’ve been there.”

“Did you feel your whole world had ceased to make sense?”

“Yeah, I did for awhile. But I turned it into something good. I changed the whole company – pissed off a lot of people too.”

“I only made things worse.”

“Hey, at least you can acknowledge that your first reaction was kinda bad. You don’t wanna go on a realm-killing rampage now, do you?”

“No.”

“Then if the Jotunns can forgive you, why can’t you forgive yourself? If I can get over you starting a war in my city and throwing me out a window, I think you can get over this.”

Loki sighed. “I don’t know where to start. How can I reconcile the two halves of me, the Asgardian and the Jotunn? How can I change centuries of thinking I am one thing to find out I am another?”

“Do it slowly. First, deal with the whole Odin baby-snatching and lying thing. He thought he was doing the right thing, for you and for Asgard. Work on your shit with him.”

“That is easier said than done. To humble myself before the Allfather...”

“Yeah, I know. I do have some idea of how proud you are,” Tony poked him, “It sucks but you gotta do it.”

“I suppose.”

“And Jotunheim? Maybe you can make it up to them by helping repair some of the damage.”

“They will not take kindly to any help from me.”

“How do you know? They sent you a present. Can’t hate you that much. And you could meet King Helblindi, get to know him a little. You might find you have a lot in common.”

Loki flinched and Tony tapped his temple.

“Which wouldn’t be a bad thing. The Jotunns are clearly capable of being good guys.”

“How can you know that? They are the cautionary tale of all Asgardian children.”

“Because you’re one, and you’re pretty swell when you wanna be.”

Loki raised his head. “Swell?”

“Steve’s influence.”

He smiled and squeezed Tony’s knee, a wave of magic rushing out to right all the mess he’d made.

“Thank you Tony.”

“Hey, any time. Now show me this gift – I’m all kinds of curious.”

*****

It was hard at first to walk into their chambers and see the Jotunn carving there but Loki made himself stop and think about what Tony had said. Even if some Jotunns were monsters, so were some Asgardians. Every race had its bad and good and he was a good Jotunn no matter what he thought to the contrary. Even if he didn’t wholly believe it yet, he also didn’t smash up their chambers again.

Tony spent a lot of time playing with the new suit, zipping around the skies of Asgard and showing it to Thor and his friends. With the magically-enhanced metal he could finally spar with the warriors properly, and he even convinced Loki to go a few rounds. The god still won but only with some very complicated spells.

“The anti-magic runes work pretty well, huh?” Tony said as he raised the face plate.

“Excellently. How is your circuitry?”

“Displays are all great, very clear. I kinda miss having JARVIS in my ear though.”

“Could you not recreate him?”

“It wouldn’t be the same.”

“Perhaps...” Loki looked away thoughtfully as they walked back towards their rooms.

“Perhaps what?”

“I could bring him here.”

“What, bring JARVIS?”

“I assume he is contained in some sort of...computer.” he fumbled for the Midgardian word.

“Yeah, at the Tower. But the JARVIS in the suits works a little differently.”

“I am certain you could figure out a way to adapt it.”

“Without electricity? Not really. I mean I could build a generator with your fancy magical engineering shit but I’d have to construct a whole wireless network from scratch.”

“Sounds like your sort of amusement.”

“I don’t really have the capacity to launch a satellite.”

“Hmm. Perhaps there is another way.”

“Like what?” Tony frowned.

“You are thinking too much like a human. Remember, you are no longer bound by Midgardian knowledge.”

“What does that mean?”

They’d reached their chambers now. Loki sat and watched the spinning model of Asgard as Tony walked over to the cabinet where they kept his suit and raised his arms. With a mutter from the human the pieces unclasped and flew into their racks, the air a blur of flying metal and magic. When the last piece was off Tony walked over to sit with the prince. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed. Loki had a very strong urge to kiss him. He curled a hand in the mortal’s sleeve and tugged him closer, forgetting all about their conversation.

 

But afterwards as Tony napped on the library table he took down a book and thought about it. JARVIS was like a spirit of sorts, right? He had a form of consciousness. It should not be hard to transfer that.

Loki snuck over to the cupboard and opened it. The locks were spelled to keep everyone but Tony and Loki out, but the suit seemed to recognise his presence. It had enough of his magic in it to feel as familiar as Tony’s medallion or his knives. He lifted the helmet off its hanger and glanced up at the sleeping human. If things went well he could be back before anyone noticed he was gone. But just in case...

Thor was in his chambers soaking in the tub when Loki entered. He looked at his younger brother dreamily.

“Loki! What brings you here?”

“I am going to Midgard.”

“Midgard?” the blond frowned, sitting up, “Is that wise?”

“It is necessary. I must go to Stark Tower. It is for Tony.” He held up the helmet.

Thor gave him a curious look. “What do you mean to do?”

“I wish to access the machine that holds his servant JARVIS. I will only be half an hour, perhaps more, but I thought I should tell you in case SHIELD detect me.”

“No,” Thor shook his head, standing, “It is too dangerous.”

“Thor, I must.” He tried valiantly to ignore the bubbles dripping off the naked god.

“Then I shall go with you. If SHIELD try to capture you I shall reason with them, and if I cannot we will fight them off together.”

He clucked his tongue but sighed. “Fine. I suppose it is a good plan, though I would rather not fight if we can help it.”

“Excellent! A most thrilling adventure, brother. Let me dress and we shall be off.”

“Yes, please do.”

 

Loki opened the path between the palace and Stark Tower, tugging Thor through behind him. They stepped into the penthouse living room. It looked undisturbed since Tony’s departure but the second they appeared a voice spoke.

“Master Loki, Master Thor. Where is Sir?”

Loki looked up to where he thought the invisible butler lived. “He is safe in Asgard. We have come to bring you to him.”

JARVIS was silent for a moment. “I do not understand.”

“I am going to place you in this helmet,” Loki held it up for him to see, “So you can be near Tony again.”

“Where do you live, friend JARVIS?” Thor asked.

The AI was silent even longer, Loki’s skin crawling as they waited. He didn’t want to linger here. Finally the lift doors opened and he answered.

“Get in, sirs. Unfortunately SHIELD has placed sensors in the Tower to monitor anyone who enters. I have delayed them but you have perhaps three minutes before they are alerted to your presence.”

“Thank you JARVIS!” Thor said as they rushed into the lift. It started moving, hurrying down a few floors and opening again.

“Take a left, sirs.”

They jogged along, following the AI’s instructions.

“Will three minutes be enough time, brother?”

“No. But three minutes, plus perhaps five minutes for SHIELD to get here...that might be enough if you can hold them off.”

“I shall try my best.”

They came to an innocent-looking door that said _ES_ and it clicked open, revealing a massive bank of servers and blinking lights, wires running everywhere. Loki took a breath. Where to start?

“Take a left and then a right, sir. I believe that is the best place to make contact.”

“Thor, guard the door. JARVIS, will you tell us when SHIELD arrive?”

“Certainly.”

“And if there are ways to defend the Tower, will you use them?” Thor asked, spinning his hammer in his grasp.

“As you wish.”

 

Loki dropped to the ground in front of the machine JARVIS had directed him to, placing the helmet on the floor. He raked his magic over the wires and circuit boards. He didn’t understand any of it but he could feel something that felt like a string of numbers and yet strangely more alive than the other hums and whirs around them.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes sir.”

He could feel that – the fluctuation in the code when the machine spoke.

“Do that again.”

“Speak, sir?”

He had it. Loki rested a hand on the helmet and called to the pattern that was the AI, drawing it into the metal. He traced glowing runes along the brow of the face plate, symbols for speech and containment and power. The magic flowed through him like lightning, surging out of his fingers.

“A minute.” Thor said anxiously.

“I need more time.” He could feel it, JARVIS pouring into the helm like water into a jug. It was only half-done.

“SHIELD aircraft are approaching. ETA forty seconds.”

He seized that feeling of the AI and shoved it into the helmet, dragging him in faster and harder. Thor shifted on his feet, finding a better spot. The Allfather would not be pleased if they ended up in a battle with Director Fury’s agents.

“Ten seconds.” JARVIS said.

“Loki!”

“Another moment!” he snapped, trying to concentrate.

There were footsteps outside, metallic but too light for boots. Thor glanced at him and Loki screwed up his face, trying to hasten the process. Someone opened the door and Thor raised his hammer.

“Thor?” Pepper said.

He stopped the downswing just in time, recoiling. “Lady Pepper?”

“I thought it best to advise her of the situation, sir.”

“Loki.” She glanced at him.

He was too far into the spell to do more than look at her, but he felt a small stab of guilt before his attention was needed elsewhere.

“Lady Pepper, we are sorry for the intrusion but Loki means no harm, I assure you.”

“SHIELD have reached the roof and are breaking through the door.”

“Stay here, and stay quiet,” she said, “I’ll handle this.”

She marched away, heels clacking, and Thor gave Loki a confused look.

“I did not expect her help.”

“Hopefully she will explain herself later,” he said, “Now close the door and keep silent.”

 

It was a long ten minutes in which no one spoke. Loki’s spell finished and he stood quietly, moving closer to Thor. They should leave now before SHIELD came in but he felt he should stay and explain himself to Pepper. He owed her a chance to vent the anger she must feel at him for stealing Tony away. While they waited for her return he slipped the helm on.

“JARVIS?” he whispered.

“I’m here, sir.” The AI said. There was something almost awed in his tone.

“We will return to Asgard shortly.”

“Miss Potts is on her way down now.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

He took off the helmet and nodded to Thor. “We can go outside.”

They left the server room and headed for the lift, meeting Pepper as she came back out.

“I got rid of them. I said it was just me looking for something in Tony’s room but I don’t think they bought it, and they’ll probably come back. You shouldn’t stay.”

“Thank you.” Loki said, his voice thick with sincerity.

“Did you finish your spell?”

“I did.”

She placed a hand on the helmet fondly and smiled at him. “So he’s still building suits then.”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad he’s doing better.”

“Lady Pepper-”

“No, don’t. Don’t apologise. Tony and I might have worked once but not since...you can be there for him in ways I can’t. He belongs with you.”

“Your faith in me is touching.”

“Just look after him, okay? Make sure he eats and sleeps at least once every few days, and stop him doing anything too stupid.” Her eyes glistened with unspent tears.

“I swear it.”

“Now go before they come back.”

He nodded grimly and pressed a hand to her shoulder. Thor rested his palm against his heart and bowed, taking Loki’s hand as the god opened the path between realms.

“Will you tell him hi from me?”

“I will.”

They stepped through and the redhead was gone.

 

Loki walked back to his rooms slowly. Seeing Pepper made him feel like shit all over again. He had broken her heart – not on purpose and not alone, but it still felt terrible. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like if someone took Tony from him. As he walked into the library the inventor looked up from tinkering with something.

“Hey, you were gone when I woke up. Why is my helmet under your arm?”

“I went to Midgard.”

“You what?” he stood sharply, “Loki, are you insane? Why would you do something so risky?”

“Here,” he held it out, “Put it on.”

Tony frowned and took the helm, slipping it over his head. The displays flashed with their other-worldly light and he shrugged.

“Seems normal.”

“All systems are indeed operational, sir.”

The human almost fell over. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What are you-how are you here?”

“Master Loki transferred my consciousness into the helmet.”

“He what? How? I mean no offence but you’re not a real person.”

“I do not understand the process. It appears to be Asgardian in nature. Perhaps you had better ask him.”

“Right.”

Tony popped off the helmet and stared at the god watching him, wringing his hands.

“How is this possible?”

“He is not just a program. He has feelings, thoughts, ideas. He is human in his own way. It was a simple enough matter to put that into the helmet.”

“I doubt there was anything simple about it. And you could have been caught!”

“We almost were.”

“We?”

“I took Thor with me. I am not completely reckless.”

“How did you get away?”

Loki looked down. “Pepper sent SHIELD off with a lie.”

“Pepper?” he said breathlessly.

“She says hello. I believe she misses you. She did not object to my spell.”

Loki turned, expecting the mention of his love to make Tony quiet. He intended to give the mortal some privacy. Instead he was attacked from behind, strong hands pushing him against the desk as Tony kissed him over and over.

“This is the most amazing-stupid-brilliant-clever-thing anyone-has ever done for me.”

“It was nothing.”

“You have no idea what it means.”

Loki bit his lip to hold back a smile. “I only want you to be happy here.”

“You’re the best.”

“Stop that. I’ll get a big head.”

“Maybe you should have one.”

He looked down at the helmet wistfully, glancing back at Loki. The god smiled.

“Go. Go test it out.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I understand. I will be here if there are any problems.”

“I’ll do a quick run. And when I get back, you better be pantless mister – this has earned you all kinds of rewards.”

Tony called to the suit, the metal encasing his limbs as he put the helmet on. The eyes flickered to life with a pale blue glow and he took off, soaring out through the third floor sunroof. Loki watched him go with a tightness in his chest. Those kisses had been better than any reward Tony might want to give.


	2. Where Worlds Collide and Days are Dark

Tony and Thor could not stop talking about the suit at supper. The thunder god was thrilled at the idea of having a fellow Avenger back to his old form, and all the opportunities for side-by-side battle that came with it. Tony was full of ideas for improvements and adjustments, and thoughts for how the magic meshed with his systems. Frigga and Odin seemed lost in their own conversation but Loki could feel the queen looking at him from time to time as he ate quietly. As the three younger men finished and made to stand she cleared her throat.

“Loki, would you walk me back to my chambers?”

He glanced at Tony for a moment before smiling. “Of course.”

“You’ll join us at the inn later?” the human asked.

“If I am not required elsewhere.”

He offered the goddess his arm, sauntering out of the dining hall leisurely. They passed the busier halls towards the queen’s rooms. He expected her to say something but she never did, her hand light on his skin. When they got to the doors her grip tightened.

“Stay with me a moment.”

She led him through the parlour to her balcony, the curtains flapping in a substantial breeze. Frigga leaned on the railing, overlooking the city below. Loki perched beside her, hands in his lap.

“We heard about your excursion to Midgard.”

Her tone was calm, certainly not accusing, but he stiffened all the same.

“I needed access to Tony’s living quarters.”

“Hmm yes, for his servant. Heimdall told us about it – and about how close you came to being cornered.”

“We could have made our way out. We have done it in more dire circumstances.”

“That is not what I wish to discuss. The Allfather was concerned at the risk you took, but he seemed to think it was just another of your boyish adventures. I am not so convinced.”

He twitched his fingers, looking away.

“The Man of Iron was not your true consort when the two of you came here. Is that still the case?”

“We have made no such bond.”

“And yet I think I see your eyes linger on him with that same melancholy look I have seen before.”

Frigga turned, hand covering his.

“Do you love him?”

Loki shrugged. “I do not know.”

“You go out of your way to make him happy, even at great personal risk. You respond to him when you will not listen to others, or to yourself. Perhaps you’d like to answer that question again?”

Loki looked out over the magelight of the city, the silent streets and rowdy alehouses, the silvery moon. Tony was down there somewhere waiting for him, and that excited him more than it should as a friend or comrade.

“I think I do.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

He sighed and moved away. “I can’t do anything. Tony loved the Lady Pepper, and perhaps loves her still. I need him too much to risk scaring him off with talk of love.”

“Surely you can tell if he feels the same way?”

“I don’t know. Midgardians are peculiar sometimes. I feel I may never understand all their whims and emotions.”

“Their lives pass quickly and their moods follow in the same way.”

“How do I tell him without ruining everything?”

“I can’t answer that for you. Just show him you value him.”

“I think he knows I do.”

“You have a reputation for being closed off, Loki. It may not be as obvious as you think.”

The god stuck out his lip. “I shall consider it.”

She kissed his cheek. “All I wish is for you to be happy.”

“I’ll try.”

 

They were singing a bawdy tavern song when he got there, clapping their flagons against the table and beating their feet on the floor. Tony didn’t seem to have a full grasp on the words but he was belting it out all the same, winking as Loki pulled up a chair. He gave a bemused smile as they finished with a roar and much drinking of mead.

Tony wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “What did Her Majesty want?”

“Just to check in.” Loki twirled a hand casually.

“A drink, brother!” Thor thrust a goblet and a jug of wine at him.

“My thanks, Thor.”

He didn’t normally drink too much. It tended to mess with his magic, and Loki had always found it better to keep his wits about him. For as long as he could remember he’d been edgy in crowded places, as if expecting a stab in the back. It might not have been the most ridiculous fear – he was a prince of Asgard after all, and thus a target – but it was probably a bit paranoid. Tonight he didn’t care. After that conversation with Frigga he was in the mood to get as drunk as possible without passing out.

Tony noticed him knocking it back, elbowing him gently.

“Someone’s feeling boisterous.”

“Perhaps I am just trying to keep up.” He nodded at Thor and Volstagg emptying their flagons.

“I gave up. Outdrinking Volstagg is impossible.”

“But he gave it a courageous effort!” Fandral raised his glass in a toast.

“Come Loki, entertain us with your illusions.” Thor clapped his hands decisively.

“You do not want to see them-”

“Yes, illusions!” the thunderer smiled.

“Come on Lokes, just a couple?” Tony grinned.

He couldn’t say no to that. Loki rolled his eyes and made a show of reluctance but his hand was already moving. A nearby chair started growing, its legs sinking into the floor as the top twisted towards the ceiling. The wood branched out into leaves and twigs complete with birds, expanding until it loomed over their table. With a snap of his fingers the whole thing vanished and there was only the chair again.

“Oh my god!” Tony laughed, “It looked so real.”

“Another!” Thor smashed his mug.

“Very well.”

Loki clapped and suddenly there were two of him. He clapped again and the two became four; the four became eight. In about twenty seconds the entire tavern was full of identical Lokis all climbing on tables and peering over people’s shoulders. Tony chuckled.

“Hey, new game! Catch the real Loki!”

“You’re on!” Fandral bounded out of his seat.

Thor and Hogun were quick to follow, Sif not far behind. Only Volstagg stayed, too busy with his mead to join the others as they bounced and jogged around the room, hands slipping straight through the Lokis they tried to grab. Tony gave the one nearest him an experimental poke and shook his head, moving on. He jumped over a table and tugged one by the sleeve but his fingers were empty. He stopped, climbing on a chair to get a better angle. His gaze swept the room until he found a Loki leaning on the bar, goblet in hand. The human couldn’t have said how, but this one seemed a bit more...solid.

Loki looked up in surprise as Tony dropped in front of him.

“Gotcha!”

Thor and Fandral groaned in disappointment, slinking back to the table as the other Lokis disappeared.

“You did well. The others have had centuries of being around my creations and they still fall for them.”

“Well I’m just awesome,” he beamed, “Can’t be helped. What do I get as the winner?”

Loki stroked his chin as if in thought. “A drink?”

“I can get them anytime.”

“How about this then?”

He leaned in and kissed the human, a little more enthusiastically than he would have normally in public. Tony responded eagerly, tongue sliding along his for a moment before he broke away.

“Good prize.”

“Do I get one if I win the next round?” Fandral called.

Loki smirked. “I don’t know – do you think your vision’s improved drastically in the last five minutes?”

“Let’s test him, hey?” Tony winked.

Loki clapped, the first clone popping up beside him.

 

In the end Tony got five more kisses, Sif got two, and Thor got a clipped ear for literally running into the real Loki and flattening them both.

*****

Odin had no audiences for once, which meant Loki was free to do as he liked. He glanced at the clear blue sky overhead, the faintest breeze trickling into his chambers.

“Do you want to go for a ride?”

Tony looked up from his porridge in surprise. “Uh, sure. Want me to ask Thor and the others?”

“Could it just be us?” Loki said carefully, “I could use some space.”

“Sure. Let me finish here and we can head off.”

“I’ll see to the horses. Meet me in the stables?”

“Done.”

Loki made his way to the stables and started gathering their tack, preparing his favourite mare and one Tony seemed able to handle well enough. By the time he’d readied them both the inventor had arrived.

“And so we meet again.” He eyed the piebald warily.

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” Loki stroked the animal’s mane.

“Easy enough for you to say.” Tony grumbled.

“Do you need a hand into the saddle?” he teased.

“I think I can manage, thank you.” The mortal sniffed.

Loki went to mount his own horse but he kept an eye on Tony just in case. He’d had some practice though, swinging himself up neatly. Tony flashed him a smug grin and Loki smiled.

“Seems I underestimated you.”

“Damn right.”

“Think you can keep up?”

“What, in a race? Yeah, let’s not.”

“Very well.”

They rode out, down through the palace gates and into the city. Loki led the way, Tony focused on controlling his horse amid traffic. He was much better than the first few times they’d tried to go riding, the horse only testing him once or twice.

Their path led them down along the banks of the river where trees overhung the water. Loki continued for about twenty minutes before turning uphill amongst the brush.

“Where are we going?”

“One of my secret places.”

“Ooh, mystery!” Tony snorted.

It was slightly harder going over the rocky ground but the horses managed, and before long they’d reached a sort of shelf. There was a crystal clear pool with grassy banks, one side backed by a cliff and the others shielded by greenery. Loki dismounted and tied his reins to a tree as Tony gaped.

“Wow. It’s gorgeous.”

“I thought so.”

He climbed down a little awkwardly and tied up his mount. Loki unsaddled both horses, taking the blankets to spread on the grass. He shrugged off his heavy cape and sat, leaning back on his hands. Tony crossed his legs beside him, plucking at the fallen leaves.

“It’s so quiet. I mean the palace isn’t exactly bustling 24/7 but there’s still always people, you know? This is so...still.”

“I used to come here to get away. Usually after a fight with Thor or Odin, or when a spell had backfired and someone was mad at me.”

“So you were up here a lot then, huh?”

Loki shrugged. “It was a learning curve.”

 

They sat there for a long time looking out over the water. When Loki felt like its calm had sunk into his bones and his nerves were under control, he looked at Tony.

“Shall we practice your magic?”

He made a face. “I’m not great.”

“That is why we _practice_.”

“Alright. What should I do?”

“How about...we’ll skim stones.”

“Uh, okay. How?”

Loki loved Tony’s willingness to learn. Whether it was riding, smithing or magic he was fascinated and attentive, wanting to try everything himself. He was very hands-on. Loki nudged one of the stones on the bank with his mind, sending it skipping across the water.

“It’s like skimming them by hand. You only need to use the magic for the first throw, and then it should bounce by itself.”

“Why do you always make it sound so simple? It’s not simple.”

“Here. Focus on a stone.”

Tony squinted at a white oval-shaped pebble near their blankets, mouth set grimly as he concentrated.

“Do you have it?”

“I think so.”

“You have a sense of its frequency?”

“Uh, give me a minute.”

Loki waited silently. He was impatient to get on with the lesson but this was new and foreign for Tony, so he waited until the man’s face had relaxed somewhat.

“You have it?”

“Yeah.”

“Now push it with your energy. Force it out of its current location and towards where you want it.”

Tony was going red in the face but gradually his stone shifted, grating against its fellow until it flew a foot forward and dropped to the bank again.

“Damn.”

“No, it was progress. Try again.”

It flew another foot and splashed in the shallow water.

“Keep going, you’re doing well.”

It took fifteen minutes but Tony finally got a stone that bounced twice before it sunk. He turned to Loki with bright eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

“Did you see that?”

“I did. It was well done.”

“Magic is awesome! Us Midgardians are missing out.”

“You want to try something else?”

“No – I’m gonna master this by the time we leave.”

Loki smirked. “Alright. Again.”

 

They skimmed stones until Tony frowned, rubbing his chest.

“I think that’s my limit.”

“Are you tired?” Loki asked, concerned.

“Yeah, a bit.”

His hand lingered over the arc reactor and Loki pursed his lips.

“Trouble with your device?”

“Lately when I do a lot of magic it feels a bit...jittery. I’m not sure what the problem is and I don’t have a spare, so I can’t give it a look.”

Panic slammed into the back of Loki’s mouth thick and bitter. That little light was the only thing keeping Tony alive, and if something were to go wrong? No one on Asgard would know how to fix it. What if it failed when Tony was out here in the woods with Thor and the warriors? None of them would be able to keep him alive.

“I could heal you,” he said quickly, “Remove the shrapnel so you had no need of the reactor.”

Tony’s brows disappeared into his fringe. “You what?”

“Well magic is much more refined than human surgery. I could remove it easily, close the skin...you’d have a faint scar but that can’t be helped with such an old wound.”

Tony placed his palm against his chest thoughtfully, looking out over the lake. “I don’t know.”

“Wouldn’t it be better? Then you would not be reliant on such a precarious machine.”

“Yeah, but the arc reactor is a huge part of who I am now. It’s the reason I became Iron Man. It’s my light in the dark – and yours too. It’s a reminder that no matter what, I can save myself. I control my destiny.”

“You will control it no matter what.” Loki said gently.

“Let me think about it, okay? I’m not saying no. I’m just saying...it’s a pretty big deal.”

Loki nodded. “I understand.”

They were quiet again. Loki idly whipped a leave into the air, making it somersault and dance on his non-existent wind.

“Do you wish to go back?”

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I like it out here. It’s nice to just hang out. We haven’t gotten to do that much lately.”

Loki couldn’t contain a smile at that. “No. There are many demands on our time here.”

“It’s okay. Thor and the guys are fun, and your parents are nice. To me at least. I just like having a day off from everyone, you know?”

Loki nodded and Tony looked over with a grin.

“Here, lay down.”

“Why? Are you going to ravish me in the bushes?”

“Maybe later. Just do it.”

He sighed but it was half-hearted and he was already obeying. Tony copied, arms pillowed under his head. The sky stretched out above them clear and bright. It was peaceful, the warmth of Tony against him pleasant. Loki considered taking a nap.

“You are happy in Asgard then?”

“Yeah. It’s like living in a fairytale.”

It was easier not looking at Tony, so he kept his eyes on the sky. “And my company does not bore you?”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t want to live in an alien realm with anyone else.”

Loki smiled, hand reaching down to clasp Tony’s, and his eyes drifted shut.

*****

When the steward left, Odin made to stand. Loki stepped forward, running through the speech again in his head.

“Allfather, may I have a word?”

He looked taken aback but nodded, settling in the chair. “Speak, Loki.”

“I had thought...since Helblindi’s ambassador came...”

“Loki.” Odin said, his tone kind.

The god drew himself up. “I want to repair some of the damage I did in Jotunheim. I can help them rebuild and curry favour with Helblindi.”

“Is that all?”

He looked down. “It might be a good chance to get to know him.”

Odin was quiet for a moment. Loki was too afraid to look up but when he did the Allfather was smiling.

“A very good idea. You will show you are remorseful, and that Asgard can help provided the Jotunns are open to it. I shall send word for them to expect you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll send an escort with you, of course. We cannot trust all of them to be welcoming.”

“If you think it necessary, Allfather.”

“And your Stark. Take him too.”

Loki frowned, “Surely it’s too dangerous for him.”

“No more than for you. The two of you can watch each other’s backs, and you may find you want him there – depending on Helblindi’s sense of family ties.”

“I shall talk to him about it.”

“We’ll give them two days’ notice. That should give you time to prepare.”

Loki bowed and headed off to find Tony. He wasn’t in their rooms, or Thor’s, or the dining hall. Loki asked at the stables but he hadn’t taken a horse. He wandered idly, not sure where else to look, until he ended up at the main library. Tony was sitting at a table with an enormous stack of books, parchment and quills, and the suit helmet hooked up to something he’d called a ‘speaker’.

“JARVIS, make a note of this chapter would you? Volume five of the _Edda Chronicle_.”

“Certainly sir.”

“Hard at work I see.”

He looked startled but smiled. “Hey. Yeah, I’m looking for references to dwarf anatomy. Eitri wants a suit for his dimensions now and I’m not sure how the power source is gonna handle such a non-aerodynamic body shape.”

“Am I interrupting? I could come back.”

“No, it’s fine. What’s up?”

Loki took his hands and led the Midgardian to one of the low window benches, the light filtering through a carved screen. Tony looked puzzled.

“I have spoken to the Allfather about going to Jotunheim.”

“That’s great! What did he say?”

“He thought it a good idea. He is sending me in two days.”

“For how long?”

“For however long it takes, I suppose. He wants you to come with me.”

“Why?” Tony grimaced like he thought Odin might be insane, “He’s aware I suck at diplomacy, right?”

“I believe he thinks you will be good emotional support.”

Tony’s face smoothed out and he nodded. “Okay.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“He’s right, you should have someone friendly around to help you keep your cool.”

“What about Eitri’s suit?” he waved a hand at the books.

The human shrugged. “He’s gone three thousand years without it. He can manage a few more days.”

 

The palace tailors made Tony the warmest cloak Loki had ever seen. It was so thick it was almost armour enough without the plate Tony wore underneath. They would be going in unarmed but that didn’t mean they had to be stupid.

Thor rode out to the Bifrost with them, the corners of his mouth turned down. Tony nudged his mount closer to Loki’s as they neared the golden sphere.

“Why are we going this way instead of through the tree?”

“It’s a statement. Our visit will be officially recognised.”

Something in his tone made the human look again. “Are you okay with this? Being out here?”

“Not particularly, but it is only for a few minutes.”

They reached Heimdall’s post and dismounted, the guards close behind. Thor folded his arms over his chest with a dark brow.

“I don’t like this, Loki.”

“It is important, brother.”

“It’s too much to ask the Jotnar’s hospitality and hope they will not use the opportunity for vengeance.”

He dropped his voice, stepping closer. “If they did it would be justice. I am not afraid to face my mistakes, Thor.”

He sniffed but looked away. Tony was eying Heimdall sort of nervously and Loki decided to rescue him from that unnerving stare.

“Shall we?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Heimdall?”

He slid his sword into the base and light crackled over the walls, the gate spinning around them. Tony grabbed Loki’s hand tight as they were sucked out by the light, hurtling across space. The colours flashed past as they zigged and zagged, too fast to see anything but the bright dot in the distance that grew larger and larger as they approached. Then their feet hit the snow and Tony staggered, only staying upright thanks to Loki.

“What a trip!”

The quartet of guards flashed down behind them and the Bifrost closed. Loki released the other man and looked around. The landscape had changed drastically since his last visit. The Bifrost had done immeasurable damage, cracking open the layer of earth and ice that hid the underground caverns. There were huge pits everywhere, most of the rocky heights levelled. The wind whipped over them harsher than before with nothing to slow it.

“Wow. Is it always like this?” Tony blinked against the frost gathering in his eyelashes.

“No.”

The light had alerted the Jotnar to their arrival. Loki could see several moving towards them from a half-collapsed structure that might have been a tunnel entrance. He screwed up his nose and debated whether or not to drop the enchantment on his appearance. Was it worse to come to them as a Jotunn or a prince of Asgard? What would make them resent him more, looking like a traitor or a long-time enemy? In the end he decided it was more practical for the weather, as well as perhaps winning him some points with Helblindi. He let the glamour fade away, eyes turning red as his markings rose out of the skin.

“You’re blue!”

Loki slowly turned his head, expression incredulous. “Whatever gave it away?”

Tony blushed. “Sorry. I mean, I knew you were a Jotunn, I just…didn’t think about it? You always just look like an Asgardian.”

He hurriedly touched Loki’s arm.

“I know this is hard, but you’ll get through it. Promise.”

 

The small group of Jotnar stopped close enough to be heard, but where the Asgardians didn’t have to tilt their heads back too far to see their faces.

“Prince Loki?”

“Yes.”

“His Majesty sends us to welcome you and your companions to Jotunheim.”

“We are honoured by his generosity.”

“Come. Let’s get the little Midgardian out of this wind before he freezes.”

“I’m not that little!” Tony protested under his breath.

“Lead on.” Loki smiled tightly.

They ploughed through the thick snow, the giants helping by compressing it with their weight. The Aesir looked fairly uncomfortable and Loki felt bad for making them come here. Asgardians were raised to fear frost giants above all else.

There was an opening in the raised heap of ice, a dark tunnel built for the Jotnar’s size. There was no visible source of light inside.

“How do you guys see?” Tony frowned up at their escort.

“We have adjusted since we lost the Casket. No flame could survive on Jotunheim but we have crystals capable of holding light that were spelled before the war.”

Sure enough once they were inside the walls Loki could see small white shards pressed into the stone at intervals. They glowed dimly, the magic worn away over time. Here was a good chance for him to start doing some good.

“May I?” he gestured to the wall.

The giant regarded him suspiciously but nodded. Loki walked over and placed a hand over the nearest crystal. It was hard to bring light when there was none around him but he managed to summon it from further away until the crystal shone like a torch. The Jotnar winced and moved their faces, unused to the glare.

“Apologies!” he hurriedly dimmed it again.

Loki reached out to all the crystals in his vicinity and planted the seed of the light in them, ordering it to grow gradually. Hopefully by the time they reach full brightness the giants would have adjusted.

“Alright.” He nodded, falling back in with the group.

They continued down the tunnel, the difference already noticeable.

“Nice work.” Tony elbowed him quietly.

“Thanks.” He wasn’t so sure. The Jotnar were giving him puzzled, wary looks. Perhaps it was because he looked like them but used Asgardian magic; perhaps they were expecting some kind of trick.

Their path tilted down until they reached a large clearing. Here the crystals showed a round platform with stairs leading down into a sort of ruined temple, the stone pillars cracked in half or fallen completely, full of shadows and dark crevices. A young Jotunn sat on a throne between two guards, a crown on his head. Loki walked forward slowly, eyes fixed on this stranger who was his brother. He looked fierce, as all the giants did, but there was something to his face that implied patience. He had none of Laufey’s bitterness as he regarded the newcomers.

Loki bowed, Tony scrambling to copy beside him.

“Your Majesty.”

“It is good to finally meet you, Highness.”

“And you.”

“This is your consort?”

“May I present Anthony Stark of Midgard?”

“It’s great to be here, Your Majesty.” Tony nodded.

“He is not what I expected for a warrior of Midgard.”

Tony glanced at Loki before responding. “What did you expect?”

“Someone…bigger.”

Loki snorted and hid it with a cough, Tony’s expression wavering between amusement and exasperation.

“Come,” Helblindi stood, “We may not have much to offer but we can feed our guests.”

 

They made their way through the back of the hall into a second tunnel. This one spiralled down further into the earth, tapering so the Jotnar had to stoop to avoid hitting their heads. When they reached the bottom it opened into an immense cavern similar to the ones on Nidavellir, giants moving around between chambers. The king led them to a doorway halfway down, waving them into a huge cave set up as a dining hall. Everything was made of ice, from the bowls to the furniture. Several Jotunns sat waiting for them, bowing their heads as Helblindi passed. One or two gave Loki a menacing look. He frowned and looked away. Helblindi noticed and sighed.

“I apologise. Some of the nobles are unhappy to have you here. They are unconvinced you truly repent.”

“It hasn’t made trouble for you, has it?” Loki bit his lip, “I don’t mean to cause dissention.”

“It’s fine. They know their place.” He said, voice turning as hard as iron.

The Aesir guards posted themselves around the top table. Loki was on Helblindi’s right and Tony on his left. The god didn’t like being separated but he sat, turning to look at his neighbour. His brows shot up when he realised who it was.

“Yngvi!”

“It is good to see you again, Highness.” He smiled.

“How are things?”

The Jotunn looked up as servants brought in platters of what looked like nothing but meat.

“Well enough. The rebuilding is slow but His Majesty keeps our spirits up.”

Loki glanced at Helblindi advising Tony which cuts to take and pressed his lips together.

“He is excited to have you here, you know.” Yngvi said very softly.

“Why? He doesn’t know me. All I have ever given your people is more torment.”

“You are of his flesh. I believe if he had known you existed earlier, he would have stormed the gates of Asgard to meet you.”

Loki took a few chunks of the offered meal, watching the king thoughtfully.

“I will try not to disappoint him.”

“Good. He’s more fragile than he looks.”

He smiled wryly. “We have that in common then.”

“Loki,” Helblindi turned, “We must discuss your plans.”

“I was hoping you had some idea where I should start. You know your realm better than I. How can I be of assistance?”

The king stroked his chin. “We could rebuild above but with the landscape changed the conditions are much colder. I would like to keep the people below but there is much damage here that stretches back centuries. We have the strength to fix it piece by piece, but too often we need the labour elsewhere harvesting or hunting.”

“I can move things about easily enough.”

“My men say you did something to the light in the tunnel?”

“Yes.”

“We could use more crystals, possibly those that give off heat as well. As for the rest, I’m sure we’ll figure it out as we go.”

 

The servers brought around a tray of glasses with some kind of Jotunn liquor. Loki gave Tony a look that implied he should pass but the inventor waggled his medallion in his fingers and smirked. Loki shrugged. If he wanted to get drunk so be it. The prince would just be extra cautious about censoring his friend.

“So,” Helblindi said, “You are on good terms with the Allfather?”

“As good as they’ve ever been.”

“I cannot imagine having the defender of the nine realms as a father,” he shook his head, “I would hazard a guess it made it much harder to get away with mischief.”

Loki snorted. “Thor and I managed somehow.”

The giant smiled. “I had my own band of what Laufey called ‘hooligans’. We used to slip away and see what havoc we could cause in the tunnels.”

“What was your record?”

“Collapsing a whole cave.” He laughed.

“I once glued Thor’s head inside his helmet. He thought it had been damaged in battle and wouldn’t admit there was a problem for a week.”

The king chuckled loudly, several of the Jotunns looking over curiously. Loki could see the resentment still simmering on several faces and cleared his throat.

“Your Majesty, I feel I should impress upon you how sorry I am for the death of King Laufey-”

“Stop. There is no need.”

“It was my fault.” He said quietly.

“It was Laufey and Odin, both blinded by their old wounds. We do not have to take up their feud.”

“That is…noble of you.”

“We’re not all savages.” He winked, draining his cup.

Loki ate with his fingers, not quite sure about the tepid meal. Perhaps heat sources should be his first priority, at least for his stomach’s sake. Helblindi and Tony were chatting pleasantly, which made him feel even better about the king. Loki turned to Yngvi.

“You seem to know His Majesty well.”

“We spent our boyhood together getting into as much trouble as possible.”

“Sounds like someone else I know. Tell me about yourself.”

 

When they’d eaten their fill and emptied their glasses, Helblindi stood.

“Are you weary? The Bifrost can be tiring. I can have someone show you to your rooms if you require rest.”

“I’d like to get started if that’s okay.”

Helblindi looked mildly surprised but from the grin on his face Loki knew he’d made the right answer.

“I will show you the places with the worst damage. Yngvi?”

“I will be happy to go along with you. I think Lord Anthony will need the company once you two get talking.”

“Thanks,” the Midgardian gave him a thumbs up, “Loki can get pretty absorbed in his work.”

They left the dining hall, the Asgardian guards trailing behind nervously. The group passed what looked like official rooms and then lesser homes. Jotunn children, already bigger than Tony, scrounged in the rocks of the cavern floor. Everywhere Loki looked he saw weary faces and bare stone, the dirt and the dark weighing on the adult Jotnar. They seemed to all have the same slow, stooped walk. He’d done this – Odin may have started it, but his actions had robbed them of what little they had left. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. Without even realising it he reached out for Tony, the man’s fingers wrapping tight around his.

Helblindi led them down a cramped staircase to what looked like a jagged spur of ice hanging above a black nothing.

“This used to be a vast hunting ground, but the roof has become unstable. We had to abandon it.”

“You could not repair the ice?” Loki peered into the dark.

“We haven’t the reach. Our magic is limited without the Casket’s presence.”

He bit his lip. “I need to take a better look. You might want to cover your eyes.”

The Jotunns hurried to place their hands over their faces. He summoned the light he could sense on the other side of the icy roof, calling it to him as a small glowing sun. Even Tony squinted against the glare as it lit up the cavern. This cave was bigger than Loki had ever seen, stretching out in all directions. He could see things moving around in the shadows, fleeing his light. Even more surprising was the plant life. It was mostly small shrub-like things, with one or two that might have been big enough to call trees. It was all a bit limp and pale but it was undeniably old and strong.

“Things grow here?” he muttered.

“They did once. There was a glacial river underneath us that nourished their roots. It shifted when the Bifrost…”

“Alright,” Loki set his mouth grimly, “One question - do your hunters prefer the darkness or would a bit of light be beneficial?”

Helblindi stuck out his lip thoughtfully. “A little may help. Not enough to disturb the creatures though.”

Loki took a few steps forward and flung up his hands. The best tool he had for this was his natural Jotunn ice magic, strengthened by his Asgardian learning. He ran his power over the cavern roof as far as he could reach, testing its thickness and weak spots. When he had a fair idea of how it looked he let the magic stream into it, ice blossoming outwards to connect in a thick patchy network. Every few feet he drew it back, opening small holes in the ceiling that weren’t big enough to let in the wind, just weak rays of light. The ceiling glowed blue and white as he worked, checking each crack and opening was as strong as he could make it before moving on.

Once he thought the ceiling would hold up well enough, he turned his attention to the earth under the floor. He searched for the river Helblindi had mentioned. Its old bed was a well-worn tunnel under the stone, the cavity echoing his magic back to him. He found the water some distance away, deeper than before. Loki took a deep breath as he considered it. He couldn’t afford to disturb the river unless he was certain he could control it.

When he felt he had a decent grip on his power and a very good idea of how things lay below ground, he drilled into the rock between the old riverbed and the new. He knew punching a small hole would make the torrent stronger, but he would need the extra pressure to force the water upwards. He cracked through the final barrier of stone, ready to throw up wards if the river threatened to get away from him. Instead most of it continued flowing as it was, with one strong spurt shooting up to fill the empty riverbed. Loki watched carefully, always wary of some unexpected change. It all seemed pretty solid. He turned his attention to the plants, mentally cracking his knuckles.

 

Tony watched worriedly as Loki worked, the prince’s eyes closed tight. He could see the strange light playing over the ceiling and then the dim sun as Loki opened small windows to the air above. The Jotunns still shielded their eyes but he could tell they were anxious to see what was happening, twitching as much as the Aesir. Things rustled in the bushes below and he moved a bit closer to the giants. He didn’t really want to know what was out there, and whether it liked the taste of human.

For a long time Loki didn’t seem to be doing anything and Tony considered starting a quiet conversation with the others. Then all of a sudden there was a general shiver through the cavern, a whisper of leaves shifting. A moment later every plant he could see started growing and blooming, shooting out new leaves and branches, weird fruits ripening before his eyes.

Tony forgot to be afraid. He gaped as he stepped closer to the foliage, reaching out as a tree grew two feet before his eyes. He looked back at the god, his eyes still closed as the power flowed out of him and into all this new life. Tony could try for a hundred years and never be able to make anything so wonderful; he could practice every day and never master magic like this. He was overcome by a spike of awe for Loki. He understood now more than ever how the Vikings could think these people were gods.

The growth slowed and then stopped. Loki’s eyes flickered for a moment and then opened. His artificial sun faded, leaving the very faint light of his new portholes.

“That was amazing.” Tony smiled.

The Jotunns cautiously peeked through their fingers, dropping their hands when they realised it was safe. Helblindi and Yngvi stared at the wild tangle of shrubs and trees, eyes raking over every new bud and mossy rock.

“By the Allfather,” the king whispered, “It is miraculous.”

Loki stumbled and Tony caught him, scanning his face.

“Are you okay? You look pale. Or paler than usual, anyway.”

“I am fine. Big workings take a lot of effort, but I will recover in a few moments.”

“Here, sit.” Yngvi waved him towards a boulder.

“Good idea.” Tony helped him over.

The Jotunn rummaged around in his pouch, pulling out a small handle of shredded dried meat.

“This may help.”

“Thanks.” Tony took it, offering small pieces to the weary god.

“The guards…they will have mead.” Loki muttered.

“You,” Tony waved over the closest, “You got a flask or something?”

The Asgardian fumbled at his belt and handed it over. Tony held it to Loki’s lips as he took a long draught. He ate a bit more and washed it down with another swig, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Better?”

“I think I am well enough to continue. Your Majesty?”

Helblindi was still standing there stunned. He shook his head as he turned to Loki.

“If you wanted to make your home here with us, I would offer you every comfort you could dream of. You would have your own palace, servants, guards, gems – anything.”

“I am honoured by the offer, but my home is on Asgard.”

“Are you sure? We would be overjoyed to have you.”

Loki smiled. “I thank you for the praise, but this was not so incredible I assure you. Shall we address the next problem?”

He stood, still a little shaky but better. Tony offered his arm but Helblindi got there first.

“I insist.”

Loki nodded an acknowledgement and leaned on the huge blue limb as they headed for the stairs.

 

By the time he’d cleared two cave-ins and purified a tainted well Loki was swaying constantly. Tony watched grimly as Helblindi guided him towards a series of fallen columns. The god looked things over wearily, blinking as he readied himself.

Tony’s hand around his bicep cut off his train of thought. “Enough. You’re worn out.”

“Fine thing, for _you_ to be telling anyone to rest.” Loki smiled sleepily.

“He is right. I apologise – in my excitement I had not noticed.” Helblindi looked at Tony shamefaced.

“I can do this one last thing-”

“No. Eat, sleep, and then we’ll give it a go, yeah?”

“Tony-”

“Lokes, if you’re not 100% you could do more harm than good.”

He sighed. “Fine. I will retire.”

“Yngvi will show you to your rooms,” Helblindi took one of Loki’s small hands in his, “How can we offer our thanks for this?”

“You don’t need to. I’m only cleaning up my own mess anyway.”

“We shall drink a toast in your name regardless. Yngvi?”

He stepped forward as the king bowed himself out. The giant took one look at Tony struggling to hold Loki up and shook his head.

“Allow me.”

He scooped the protesting god up with one arm, cradling him against a broad blue chest. The Asgardian guards stiffened but Tony gave them a warning look and they made no move to object. Loki was too tired to truly fight this insult to his dignity, letting the Jotunn carry him through the halls. They followed several twists and turns until they reached a short flight of stairs up to a gallery of rooms. Here there was one with a very narrow entrance, smaller than was practical for most Jotnar.

“You should find everything prepared for you.” Yngvi set him back on his feet.

Two guards entered to check things over as Tony smiled at him gratefully.

“Thanks.”

“No trouble, little warrior.”

“I am not that little.” He growled.

“As you please.”

The guards returned with a nod and Tony helped the god inside. It was another completely ice-carved chamber but at least the bed had thick layers of furs for them to lie on. Food and drink sat on the bedside table but Loki was too tired for that, even though he knew it would help. He flopped onto the bedding as Tony tried to shuffle his body into place.

“Sorry. I should have paid more attention to how much power I was losing.”

“Sleep now. Stern lecture in the morning.”

“How can you even tell when it’s morning down here?” he mused quietly, wrapping himself in the fur. He might have been suddenly exhausted, but there was a feeling in his chest that couldn’t be diminished by any petty tiredness. Loki had made a _difference_. On Asgard he might always be the younger son, but here he could do some real good. Here they appreciated his talents rather than mocking those he didn’t have. Who’d have thought the people he’d considered monsters might actually be better company than those he’d lived with all his life?

*****

Lack of natural light or not, Loki was pretty sure it was early when he woke. Tony was beside him in his sleeping things, wrapped tight in the furs. Two guards sat by the door as sentries while the other two slept on pallets on the floor. Loki sat and groped for his magic. He could feel it again, not fully restored but much better than before. He had enough to check the water for poison and found nothing, draining the jug to wash the heavy sleepy taste out of his mouth. The food was fine too, some kind of berries and more meat. He ate slowly, the red juices staining his fingertips as he chewed. With something in his stomach he felt as good as new. Loki lay back to think about things.

Helblindi seemed like a nice guy. He was probably strict when he needed to be, but there was none of the hatred Loki had felt it only right to expect. He apparently held no grudge against the god – unless he was planning to wait until Loki had fixed everything and then _kill_ him. It was always a possibility, but as he thought of the careful attention the king had paid to Tony, it seemed unlikely. Why would he care to keep Loki’s consort happy if he was going to kill them both? He didn’t need anything from Tony. It had to be genuine.

He ran a hand through his hair as he considered the work he’d done already. It was an improvement certainly, but it wasn’t enough to sustain all the Jotnar. Helblindi had told him since the Bifrost the entire population of the realm had moved into the tunnels. That was thousands of giants, all needing space and food. He’d have to do more.

 

He must have woken Tony with his wriggling, because the human rolled over and yawned.

“Morning.”

“I believe so, yes.”

“How do you feel?”

“Much revived. I apologise if I worried you yesterday.”

“Damn straight mister. Pay more attention to yourself next time, ‘kay? Though I’m sure Yngvi has no problem carrying you around.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Tony chuckled and squirmed closer, head resting on the pillow beside Loki.

“How are you doing? Really.”

“It is…enlightening. Asgard has always told tales of the ferocity of the Jotnar, their war-like ways and savagery. They said nothing of what Odin’s removal of the Casket did to the families, to the land.”

“It’s a weapon, right?”

“It’s more than that. It was their power source – their sun, in a way. Without it their magic is mostly useless and they are at the mercy of the elements.”

“That sucks.”

“I never thought…I could feel pity for them. For anyone.”

“You’re doing great. Helblindi thinks you’re the Second Coming, and the others can’t fail to like you a bit more when they see what you’ve done.”

“I feel like everything has shifted again. When I first found out I was a Jotunn, I could not reconcile it with the Aesir I had believed myself to be. And now I find the idea of Jotunns I was trying to get my head around is wrong as well.”

“That’s a good thing. Maybe now you’ll admit you’re not some kind of genetically-doomed villain beast.”

“Perhaps.”

“Come on. I’ve got an idea that might cheer you up.”

“Is that so?” his lip curled, “But we have spectators.”

“Not that kind of idea, you sleaze. Get up.”

He obeyed, watching as the human pulled his extra layers of warmth on, already shivering once out of the furs. When they were dressed he took Loki’s hand and led him to the door. The guards gave him a questioning look.

“We’re going out. Either come or don’t, but don’t complain.” Tony said.

Loki stifled a snort as they breezed past, the Aesir following. There were a few giants moving about, but apparently it was early even for them. Tony led him down the stairs and towards a sort of central courtyard amid several tiers of caves. There was an opening in the ceiling here, and it was one of the few places with fresh snow on the rock floor instead of just ice. Tony stopped him by a pile of the fluffy white powder.

“Now, have you ever had a snowball fight?”

“A what?”

He grinned evilly. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

 

Loki watched curiously as Tony packed the snow into a firm ball. He was less curious and more gobsmacked when said ball hit him in the face.

Tony laughed, running away. “Get it yet?”

“I believe so.”

The inventor scooped up another handful and quickly pressed it tight before lobbing it at the god. He only just ducked in time, the snow hitting a guard in the shoulder.

“Ha, too slow!” he taunted Tony.

Loki gathered up his own handfuls of snow, throwing them with a lot more force than the human. They hit him in the arm and hip, Tony staggering from the blow.

“That’s the idea, Rudolph! Maybe not so hard though.”

His next shot broke against Loki’s sudden shield.

“Cheating!”

“You never said no magic.”

“You’ve got the advantage.”

“Well as you know the game better than I, I prefer to think of it as levelling the field.”

“Fine.” Tony pouted.

He raised his hands, concentrating hard. Loki could feel the stirrings of magic as Tony let the energy from his arc reactor flow out in front of him. He made a small snowball and threw it, to test the human’s focus. It dashed against the shield and evaporated.

“Very good!” the god smiled.

“Thanks. I’ve been working on this one, just in case.”

“Now neither of us has the advantage, yes?”

“Yep. Game on!”

The snow flew across the square as they ducked behind rocks and walls to avoid being hit, their shields flaring when the missiles clipped the edge. Loki was chuckling as he dumped a huge projectile over Tony’s head, only to be hit by two in quick succession. The noise was attracting attention as more Jotunns woke for the day. Before long they had a small audience of children watching from the side of the square. They ranged in height from three to six feet, red eyes bright as they watched silently. Tony gave them a look and glanced at Loki with some kind of question.

He wasn’t entirely sure how to do this, but he smiled charmingly. “Would you like to play?”

The children whispered amongst themselves for a moment before nodding. One particularly tall boy smiled and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it quickly. It flew past Tony’s ear and the human chuckled.

“Nice try. Take this!”

 

Helblindi came to collect Loki and Tony for breakfast and found them in the middle of a full-on snowball war. The older Jotunn children who had a grip on their magic had created icy shields to deflect the shots, snow zooming through the air in all directions with enough force to dent the cavern wall.

“What is this?” he bellowed, stepping between them.

An errant snowball struck him in the chin, water dripping down his neck. Helblindi’s eye twitched as he looked for the perpetrator.

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” Loki blushed, “I did not anticipate that you would move into my throw.”

The king stared at him for a moment before laughing, gripping his sides for support. Tony whooped behind Loki, laughing just as loud. The god tried to force down the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

“A lively game, little magician. Have you worked up an appetite?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Then let us dine.”

Loki and Tony threaded their way through the group to follow Helblindi, the contest continuing behind them as the children spread out.

“I see you are much restored.” The king said.

“Good as new. Have you areas that need my attention today?”

“I have enough troubles to keep you busy for a week, I am sure, but I’ve picked a few that are more urgent than most.”

They reached the dining hall. Once again there were other nobles eating too, watching Loki and Tony closely. They seemed generally a bit friendlier than the day before, with a few exceptions. Obviously word had spread of his work in the tunnels.

“I must leave you for a time,” Helblindi clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Business to attend to. But Yngvi will be here in a short time and he knows where to take you. Eat – you will need your strength.”

“Then we shall see you later.” Loki bowed his head.

They took their seats at the top table between two Jotnar Loki didn’t know. They were both much bulkier than Helblindi or Yngvi, their markings impressive and ancient signs of nobility. The one next to Tony seemed older, though it was hard to tell such things with frost giants. He seemed content to stare curiously at the Midgardian. The one on Loki’s side smiled.

“Greetings, Highness. His Majesty had much good to say about you last night.”

“He embellishes, I am sure.”

“He is not the outlandish type. I’ve known him some years, and he is well-grounded in the truth. My name is Agmundr.”

“This is Anthony. Of Midgard.” He added, in case it wasn’t obvious.

“You must forgive Eileifr for staring. It is some time since any of us have seen a Midgardian.”

“I think Tony is used to the attention.” He glanced at the human happily stuffing his face with no thought for the Jotunn watching him.

“He will have plenty of that. Some of the younger ones have never even left Jotunheim.”

Agmundr nodded to a group across the room. Half of them were staring at Tony in wonder and confusion, while the other half glared steadily at the prince. Loki cleared his throat.

“I see not everyone is so thrilled with my efforts as His Majesty.”

“Oh, ignore them. They are bitter. Some lost kin in the war with the Allfather; some more recently. They are not the kind to forgive, but they will respect the king’s wishes. Helblindi sees it is foolish to keep antagonising Odin. We must reach out to the other realms if we are to last.”

 

Yngvi came for them soon after, smiling at Agmundr as he approached the table.

“Greetings. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, if Tony’s finished?”

He slurped down a last mouthful of stew and nodded. “I’m good.”

“The king has asked if you will repair the pillars in the temple first.”

“Show me what needs doing.”

They walked back to the throne-room like place at the start of the tunnel system. Tony propped himself on a step as Loki raised the fallen columns and fixed them in place, moving the heavy stone through the air with ease and arranging it in two neat rows. The engineer kicked his legs as Loki worked.

“So Yngvi, you ever been to Midgard?”

“Once, when I was very young. Helblindi was little more than an infant but he had a natural impulse for trouble – not unlike Prince Loki, from what I’ve heard.”

“He’s not the god of mischief for nothing.”

“Anyway, the two of us ‘stumbled’ upon a gate to Midgard.”

“Stumbled?”

“It had been left open by an Asgardian witch with less than pure intentions. We muddled through and ended up in a forest like nothing we had ever seen.”

“What did you do?”

Yngvi shrugged. “Wandered about, explored. We saw some Midgardian children at one point but they ran from us, frightened. Eventually we found our way back. Laufey was panicking, his guards roaming the whole realm for Helblindi. We were both sent to our rooms for weeks.”

“You guys have been pals a long time then?”

“As long as I can remember.”

“Do you think…” he glanced at Loki to make sure the god couldn’t hear, “Do you think he wants to get close to Loki? Or, I don’t know what the right word is…not accept him so much as-”

“I know what you ask, Anthony. You want to know if Helblindi will treat him as a brother ought to be treated?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean Lokes has had some bad luck with family in the past and if Helblindi is just another disappointment waiting to happen…”

“He will not be, Lord Stark. He is the king, so he has no reason to compete with Loki as Prince Thor did. He is Jotunn, so he is not threatened by Loki’s true nature as Odin was. He is too forgiving to base his opinion solely on the grief-maddened actions of recent time. They will have to figure it out for themselves, but I believe Helblindi will protect and love him until Ragnarok if Loki lets him.”

The last column slotted into place and Loki walked over.

“What next?”

“This way. I think there’s a level of caves the king fears may collapse.”

 

They’d fixed the caves, then stopped up an entrance to a cavern that housed a very large colony of weird molerat things who had apparently been trying to snatch children. Their teeth made Tony shudder, huge curved fangs that dripped old blood. Loki sealed them in but warned Yngvi they might have other ways between the tunnels.

“It is alright. We can fight them off in small numbers, but here was a large entrance. We can manage if they break through elsewhere.”

“What next?”

“The kitchen staff would greatly appreciate some heatstones, if you can manage.”

“Certainly.”

“I’m totally up for a trip to the kitchens.” Tony nodded enthusiastically.

“Why am I not surprised?”

The kitchens weren’t far from the noble dining room, a long low cave with areas of frost used to keep the meat fresh and benches for preparing. Loki looked around and found a good spot to settle.

“I’ll need stones – good flat ones.”

“I’m sure we can find some.” Yngvi disappeared.

“You can help if you like,” Loki said, “Bringing heat is an easy spell. It will do you good to try.”

“Sure. What do I do?”

“You just push it into the stone until it feels hot and full. With your reactor, you should be able to get them fairly warm.”

Yngvi came back with a handful of glossy black stones the shape of dinner plates, a couple of giants behind him carrying more.

“Is this enough?”

“For now, thank you.”

“If you are to be busy here for a time I may check in on the king. He asked me to report on your progress.”

“Go ahead. We’ll be at least an hour here.”

The Jotunns left. Loki pulled a stone towards him and stripped the heat from the nearby air, pushing it into its new home. Tony drew the heat from his reactor, making it follow the path of his hands to the rock and cramming it in like he was stuffing a turkey.

“A little less,” Loki muttered, “You’ll blow the rock to pieces if you’re too rough.”

“Thanks for telling me now.” He rolled his eyes, trying again.

 

Tony managed about five stones before he had to stop, his reactor quivering in his chest and his head starting to ache from concentrating. Loki kept going, working his way through the pile of stones. It was easily half as tall as him, far more than were needed for the kitchens, but he supposed they’d find other uses for them. Perhaps they could be used to grow certain things that wouldn’t take root in Jotunheim’s soil.

His arms felt loose and floppy as he finished the last one. Loki could feel the sweat on his face even as Tony frowned.

“You’ve worn yourself out again.”

“It won’t last long. I just need water and nourishment.”

“Well we’re in a kitchen – shouldn’t be too hard to find, right?”

He got up and went to the other end of the cave, looking for something not completely frozen. Two frost giants walked in, heading straight for Loki. He recognised them from breakfast. It helped that they wore the same angry expressions.

“Asgardian.” The one who seemed older barked. His age was impossible to tell but he wore a more elaborate loincloth than his companion, their family markings the same. Father and son perhaps? Loki wondered.

“And you are?” he asked as his guards bristled behind him.

“Hallvardr. Father of Ingólfr,” he pointed at the Jotunn with him, “And once father of Aghi, who was killed when the Bifrost tore our realm to pieces.”

Loki’s heart rate shot up. “Not a social call then?”

Hallvardr took a step forward and the god pushed himself back. He reached for his magic but he’d drained it; it wouldn’t be returned until he’d napped. The Aesir unsheathed their swords and the old Jotunn laughed.

“Better to drop your pig-stickers and flee, little men. You are all alone here with good Hallvardr.”

Ingólfr took this moment to step in and swing his enormous fists at the guards. He swept two off their feet straight away, the other two slicing him lightly with their blades. They yelled an Asgardian war cry as they jumped in, chasing him back against the wall.

Loki blinked up at Hallvardr as he knocked over the stack of heat stones and seized the god’s tunic at the collar. He lifted the weakened man in the air, glaring at him with so much hate it seemed a palpable fire on Loki’s skin.

“Not going to fight back, oh Silvertongue?” he sneered, “I thought you loved to hammer Jotunns.”

“Take your vengeance. I have earned it. And I have the satisfaction of knowing you will not live long after touched a sacred guest.”

He snarled and flung the god back into the wall. Loki struggled to his knees as Hallvardr raised a leg to kick him. Something tackled the Jotunn from behind, both of them ramming into a set of shelves. Loki’s rescuer extricated himself carefully from the tangle of limbs, pointing an arm at the fallen giant. A burst of light hit Hallvardr in the back and he groaned, eyes rolling up in his head.

The figure swivelled and shot Ingólfr, who collapsed on top of one of the guards he was fighting. The others quickly moved to roll him off as their saviour walked over to give Loki a hand up.

“Tony?” he gaped at the suit.

“That’s me.” He flipped up the face plate.

“How…where did you get the suit from?”

He held up his talking stone. “I called JARVIS. Eitri and I placed a little charm on the suit to guide it to me wherever I am, and we’ve been hashing out a way to move it through the shortcuts of Yggdrasil. I was already sort of working on that for the Mark XLII, so we just made a few adjustments. When I saw those big dudes come in…”

“JARVIS activated the spell that would bring it to you. Brilliant.”

Several Jotnar ran in, Yngvi at their head. The Aesir brought up their swords warily. Tony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist as the Jotunns looked around.

“What is this?” Yngvi demanded.

“Hey, they attacked us!” Tony protested.

His face clouded over. Loki could see how the Asgardians might consider that look barbaric.

“Bring them – all of them. King Helblindi will want to see them right away.”

 

Loki and Tony walked through the halls behind Yngvi, the unconscious Hallvardr and Ingólfr being carried by several giants.

“We’re not in trouble, right?” Tony asked softly.

“We shouldn’t be…they attacked us unprovoked. But it certainly looks bad to stir trouble with another court’s nobles.”

They were quiet as Yngvi led them to a second throne room. This one was in a much better state, impressive ice decorations climbing the wall behind the throne in a maze of spikes and baubles. The crystals played across Helblindi’s face as he stood angrily.

“What happened?”

“I left Prince Loki and Lord Anthony unattended and returned to find them like this.”

The king regarded the open cuts on the guards and the blood from Loki’s split lip. “Wake Hallvardr. I will hear it from his own tongue.”

The Jotunns were dumped forward onto their knees, heads hanging. Someone bound their hands as another Jotunn with the markings of a healer came forward and waved something under the older giant’s nose. He reared back, struggling when he found the ropes around his arms.

“Be still.” Helblindi snapped.

“Your Majesty, I-”

“Did you attack my guests in the sanctity of my own city?” his voice was pure biting winds and pointed barbs.

“They are no guests of the Jotnar!” he snapped, “The traitor and his whore belong in Helheim.”

Helblindi’s slap was loud enough Loki jumped. “That is not for you to decide, Hallvardr! Are you an oracle of the Norns? Are you an agent sent to change their fate?”

“I only thought to take what was my right – blood for blood!”

“Against my command. You thought to slay a member of _two_ royal houses, of my own flesh. You are the traitor, Hallvardr.”

“You’re a fool to think we can trust the Asgardian whelp-”

“Enough. As punishment for your treason, you will be put to death.”

Hallvardr glanced at his son, the rage leeching from his face and leaving only worry. “Your Majesty, do not punish Ingólfr for his father’s mistakes-”

“He is party to your crime. He should share the penalty.”

“He only did as I asked.”

Loki watched quietly as Helblindi moved back to his throne and sat. He was silent, staring at Ingólfr as he thought.

“Banishment for the young Ingólfr then. Until he learns to do duty to his king before his own desires.”

“Thank you Your Majesty, thank you.” Hallvardr touched his forehead to the floor as his son was dragged out.

The king nodded to Yngvi. He returned it grimly, holding up a hand as ice grew over it in a deadly spike. He moved behind Hallvardr as the Jotunn turned wild eyes on Loki.

“I’ll see you in Hel, runt!”

“Hel is an acquaintance,” he said calmly, “I’ll put in a good word for you, shall I?”

Yngvi thrust forward, his blade piercing through Hallvardr’s chest. The giant’s eyes went huge and white as he gasped, dropping forward. Yngvi shook the ice free, flexing his fingers out.

“How can I apologise, Highness?” Helblindi knelt by Loki, “I promised you safety and could not deliver. It would be only just to demand the same payment in blood from me.”

“This was not your fault, Helblindi. Hallvardr let his rage control him. I will be fine provided I get some rest.”

“Come, I’ll walk you back to your rooms myself. Our healers are nothing like those of Asgard but they’ll tend to your men as best they can. Yngvi, bring food and wine.”

Loki leaned on tony more than he wanted to for the walk back to their chambers. Helblindi kept looking at him with concern and guilt, until finally as they reached the door Loki stopped him.

“Majesty, this changes nothing. I will stay as long as you will keep me, until I have repaired all that I can.”

“To think harm should come to you under my watch-”

“We do well enough for ourselves, as you have seen. Do not let it trouble you, brother.”

The smile Helblindi gave him was brighter than Tony’s reactor in the dark. He clasped Loki’s arm fondly.

“I shall throw you a great feast when you have recovered.”

“I look forward to it.”

The pair headed inside. Tony spoke the word that would remove the armour, the pieces aligning themselves against the wall in the absence of their usual cupboard. The inventor immediately grabbed Loki, kissing him as his hands ran over the other man to check for injuries.

“Are you okay? My god, when he picked you up I thought it was all over.”

“I’m fine – not so breakable as you think. Are you alright?”

“Totally unscratched. The suit’s good.”

They may have still been in the alien icy rooms of Jotunheim, the adrenaline barely out of his system, but with Tony wrapped around him Loki felt a thousand times safer.


	3. Then We Kissed and I Cut Myself Open

Loki and Tony stayed another week doing what they could. They ate with Helblindi at least once a day, and often stayed up talking until Loki’s eyelids drooped and the engineer had to bully him into bed. Their Aesir escort were edgier after the attack but Tony had been reassured by the success with his suit, and Loki was more careful to keep a little power in reserve just in case. There were no further problems once word got out of Hallvardr’s swift punishment.

Eventually there was nothing more Loki could fix. He could tell Tony was missing the warmth of the Asgardian hearths, and as much as he liked getting to know Helblindi and hear about some of their father’s (few) good points, he missed Thor and Frigga and not being stared at because he was suddenly one of the shortest in the room.

Helblindi walked them out to the Bifrost site, his mouth turned down at the sides unhappily. Loki grinned at him.

“Cheer up, brother. We shall visit again. Perhaps someday you can come to Asgard and taste of our hospitality.”

“Perhaps.”

He reached out a hand and took Loki’s.

“It grieves me to think of all the time we have lost, Loki. Promise me we will make it up, so that in a hundred years no one will look at us and be able to tell we were ever apart.”

“I promise.”

“It was good to meet you, Anthony of Midgard. Look out for my little brother.”

“You got it.”

He stepped back and Loki took Tony’s hand, glancing up at the sky.

“Heimdall!”

The Bifrost opened above them, roaring in their ears as they shot upwards. It spat them out in the golden room, Tony landing much more gracefully this time.

“Did you see that?” he chuckled happily.

“Yes, a great improvement.”

There were horses waiting and they mounted up, hooves pounding against the rainbow road. Loki felt like it wasn’t fast enough. He spurred his steed on, head down low over its neck. They raced past curious Aesir in the streets, trotting up the hill towards the palace. Tony drew up short as ostlers came forward to take their reins. Loki was off in a flash, looking back at the human.

“I must see Odin urgently.”

“I’ll find you later.”

He headed straight for the throne room, brain churning as he tried to think of a way to ask without being laughed out of the hall. He breezed through the doors and stopped. Instead of just Odin, the entire noble Council waited for him, as well as Frigga and Thor.

“Loki!” Odin smiled, “It is good to have you back.”

 “What is all this?” he looked around.

“We anxiously await your report of the Jotunns. Was your visit successful?”

 

“Indeed. I did as much as I could.”

“And King Helblindi?”

“He is a fair and strong king. He cares for his people and he holds no prejudices against Asgard or the Allfather. Or me.”

“Excellent. You think he will be a friend to us then?”

“If we do nothing to change that, yes.”

“And what has become of Jotunheim?”

He started pacing in front of the throne. Loki knew it made him look weak but he wasn’t concerned with the Council’s opinion at the moment.

“The surface is abandoned completely. It has become uninhabitable, the topography too altered to give any shelter from the elements. They only go up to hunt only if they must. They live below in the tunnels and caverns in the most abject darkness. There is little food, no natural light to grow crops, no warmth. Their poverty is absolute.”

“It grieves us to hear it, but we assume you made what improvements you could.”

“It’s not enough,” Loki stopped in front of Odin, “It will never be enough to restore them to any kind of comfort.”

“What are you saying?” the king frowned, Thor shifting uneasily beside him.

“I think we should return the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“Outrageous!” one of the lords yelled.

“And hand them our heads on a platter?” added another.

“Silence!” Odin snapped. The chatter stopped immediately. Loki forced himself to stand still, gaze steady on the Allfather’s.

“The Jotunns cannot be trusted, Loki.” He said flatly.

“Helblindi is not a threat-”

“Helblindi will not always be king. There are others who may steal the Casket and use it for their own malicious ends. No one should wield its power, for the sake of all the realms.”

“The Casket is their everything. It would allow them to build a proper city, to _live_ instead of surviving. We have no right to it.”

“We have a right to keep our people safe. That is not possible with the Casket in Jotunn hands.”

Loki clenched his jaw. There had to be a way around this. He couldn’t even begin to explain to Odin how vital it was they return the Casket. The Allfather hadn’t seen what he had.

“May I speak to you privately, Majesty?”

He pursed his lips and nodded. The lords looked unhappy but when Frigga left they had no excuse to linger, shuffling out. Only Thor stayed behind, coming forward with a troubled look.

“I understand your distress, son. You have seen the realities of life for the Jotunns, and spending time with Helblindi has made you fond of them. But you must see I cannot take the risks involved in handing over such a weapon.”

“It is only a weapon in the wrong hands.”

“You cannot ensure it remains always in the right ones.”

Loki quirked a brow. “What if I could?”

 

“How?”

“What if I could enchant it so that only Helblindi could use it?”

Odin sat back. “Such an enchantment could be broken.”

“Not by Jotunns.”

“What of others who might seek out the Casket?”

“I am no mere apprentice, Odin. If my power concerns you, do the spell yourself. But I think the Jotunns will go out of their way to keep it safe once they get it back. Interlopers shouldn’t be a problem.”

Thor cleared his throat. “I think it is a good idea.”

“You do?” Odin smiled wryly.

“Returning the Casket will be a show of good faith and kindness not just for Jotunheim, but for all the realms. It shows we are not bullies, that we value harmony with every race.”

Odin stroked his chin. “The idea has merit. The spells would have to be complex – I shall consider it.”

“Thank you Father.” Loki dropped to one knee, head down.

There was a pause and then Odin stood, feet entering Loki’s field of vision. He rested a hand on the younger god’s head.

“Thor, give us a moment.”

“Of course.”

He slipped away and Odin pulled Loki to his feet.

“Loki, why do you think I ask you to attend me during my audiences?”

“To show I am returning to my duties. To prove my loyalty to Asgard and to you and keep me informed of how things sit.”

“That’s not it. I am aware you have a hundred other things you’d rather be doing, you know. Someday Thor will sit on this throne and he will need wise advisors. I am counting on you to guide him when he loses his way.”

Loki stared at the Allfather, eyes huge. He’d been preparing him to advise Thor? All those hours spent listening to tiny concerns that had seemed like a punishment to Loki were actually practice in handling the realm’s business?

“I am not fit to advise anyone.”

“I disagree. What you did today was courageous and compassionate. You fought for something you believed to be right, even before the whole Council. You weighed the interest of two realms against each other and found a solution that works for both. I am very proud of you.”

Loki bit his lip, looking away to stop the swirling emotions in his stomach from escaping.

“Let me have a look at the Casket and decide.”

“Thank you.”

“Your brother will be a good king, Loki, so long as you are around to help.”

He walked away, leaving the god there too stunned to move.

 

Tony was at his workbench when Loki stumbled into their chambers. He looked up with a frown.

“What’s wrong? You look like a zombie.”

“Odin said he was proud of me.”

Tony stuck out his bottom lip, dropping his spanner. “Oh. Is that all?”

“Is that _all_?” Loki gaped.

Tony walked over, slinging an arm around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Well he should be. For what it’s worth, I am too.”

“I have done nothing to deserve your praise.”

“You’ve done more than enough.”

*****

The Bifrost flashed back into the sky and Loki hunched his shoulders against the first blast of the wind before his skin changed. As soon as the illusion faded he felt fine, trudging through the snow towards the tunnel entrance with his burden. There was a guard lounging against the stone who scowled as the lone small figure approached.

“Kindly tell King Helblindi Loki of Asgard is here to see him.”

“Prince Loki?” the guard frowned at his markings, “Where’s your escort?”

“I didn’t bring one. Just fetch him, or Yngvi if you don’t believe me. Tell them I bring a gift.”

The guard muttered something to someone further down the tunnel and the Jotunn ran off. Loki took a few steps back into the tundra to wait. It was ten minutes before a group of Jotnar came out, Helblindi in their midst. He crossed the space in a single step, smiling.

“Little brother! What brings you here?”

“I came to return this.”

He pulled the canvas off the Casket and every giant gasped. Helblindi’s eyes looked like dinner plates.

“What is this? Some trick of Odin’s?”

“I would not be party to anything of the sort.” Loki said severely.

“Apologies. Just…the Allfather would never release the Casket to us.”

“He has relented.”

Helblindi knelt, his face level with Loki’s as his eyes searched the god’s. “You did this.”

“I told him it was necessary.”

“And he listened. You are a great man, Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim.”

He blushed at the title and held out the box. “It has a condition attached.”

“Of course. Nothing from Odin ever comes easily.”

“You are the only person who can use it. Or touch it at all, really. I would not advise anyone else to try – it packs quite a punch.”

“And if something happens to me?” Helblindi asked.

“Then Odin will choose the next guardian. I am sorry – it was the only way I could get him to agree at all.”

“No, you have done more for us than anyone in a thousand years. You have saved us, Loki.”

He pulled the other man to him in a stifling embrace, huge head pressed into Loki’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to react, so he patted the king’s back until he let go.

“Here. Take it.”

Helblindi grinned, fingers wrapping around the handles. “So, where shall we start?”

*****

“May I speak with you?”

He glanced up from his book to find Thor looking down at him with a furrowed brow. Loki set the tome aside and sat up.

“Certainly.”

Thor sat beside him, looking at his hands.

“I understand things go well on Jotunheim?”

“Yes. With the Casket they have made great leaps forward.”

“Good, good. I’m glad. No people should suffer for the sins of their ancestors.”

“Depends on the people.”

“Our forefathers should not determine our destiny.” He continued.

Loki narrowed his gaze. “You were never one for cryptic lines, Thor. Spit it out.”

“If you want to leave us and live with Helblindi, I would understand. I would force the Allfather to allow it.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“The Jotnar are your people. I had thought perhaps once you got to know them we Asgardians would seem odd and unpalatable to you.”

Loki read the words Thor wasn’t saying, as he had for hundreds of years, and sighed. “Just because I have Helblindi now does not mean you have ceased to be my brother, Thor. I do have space in my life for more than one, you know.”

“I did not mean to imply that I was jealous-”

“I get it. The rift between us is so newly mended, and now you worry I will replace you for someone who never upset or teased me as a child.”

Thor hung his head. “I have not always been a perfect sibling. I would understand if you did not have the same fondness for me as for your blood kin.”

“You are my kin, no matter what we may be. We have grown up together, and yes we have had fights and disagreements but that is part of life. I would not give you up for a share of Helblindi’s crown – or the Allfather’s either.”

Thor beamed, grabbing the other god to him in a fierce hug. “I am glad to hear it!”

“Yes, yes. You can let go now.”

“Perhaps you can introduce me to Helblindi. If he is to be one of the family.”

“I’m sure he’d like to meet you.”

 

Loki turned into the hall that led to his rooms, not really thinking about where he was going. He was still chuckling to himself over Thor’s fear and thinking about all the new building on Jotunheim. He meant to ask Tony to have a look and see what he could do with the Casket – the man lived for new tech, so surely he could find some use for it the Jotunns would never think of.

He opened the door quietly, so quiet in fact that Tony didn’t seem to hear it. The Midgardian was talking to someone. Loki frowned, looking for the source of the noise. It seemed to be drifting down from the third floor. He cast a spell to dampen the sound of his footsteps, creeping up the stairs until he hovered just at the top.

Tony was sitting on the floor in the corner leaning on the wall and looking up, his gift from Frigga pressed to his throat. A fluttering image of Dr Banner floated in the air before him, the scientist looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Maybe try feeding the results into that Ersten-Cross model again.”

“Maybe,” Bruce shrugged, “I’m pretty burned out at the moment. It can wait.”

“How’s it down there without me, huh? Avengers still avenging?”

“We do alright. How’s Asgard? I mean, it must be crazy.”

“Unbelievable, bro. You should see it. It’s like all my childhood dreams exploded into one giant golden castle. I made this suit with magic, dude. _Magic_.”

“Wow. So everything’s good?”

There was a fine edge to the question that made Loki bristle. Tony didn’t seem to notice though, shrugging.

“Sure. I’m doing much better with all the PTSD stuff.”

“Loki’s behaving?”

“Watch out Bruce, you’re getting all overprotective on me again.”

“Sorry. I’m totally behind you in this, you know that. I just…worry.” He shifted his glasses on his nose.

“It’s what you do best. Nah, Lokes is great. He actually did the most amazing thing the other day. You remember the Jotunn guys I told you about?”

“Not really.”

“Huge Smurfs?”

“Oh right.”

“He convinced Odin to give them back this casket thing he took in like the eleventh century. Just clicked that silver tongue and boom, suddenly a whole planet has power and food again.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. He’s not the guy we met in New York. That was him going through some serious shit. The real Loki…he’s capable of so much good.”

Bruce frowned. “Are you guys involved?”

“Yeah. Thought Thor would have made that clear.”

“No, I haven’t seen him since he left for Nidavellir. So what are you guys?”

“Jesus Bruce, you sound like a teenage girl right now.”

“What? I’m curious. It’s in my nature.”

“Right, right,” Tony rolled his eyes, “We’re…I dunno. Friends. Sex buddies. According to everyone else we’re consorts.”

“What?”

“Yeah, they all kinda assume if you’re boning that you’re mated and stuff. It’s a very different social structure up here.”

 

“Are you though?”

“Are we what?” Tony said distractedly.

“Mated. Consorts. Or dating, I guess.”

Tony pursed his lips. “I don’t know if Loki even knows how dating works Earth-style.”

“But you wish he did.” Bruce smiled wryly.

“Not really. What we have is great.”

“You don’t have feelings for him?”

“Sure. Strong feelings. Feelings I don’t quite know how to define. I mean he’s this guy that swept into our lives and tore things apart and then started stitching them back together all wrong…and now I can’t wait to see him every day.”

“What about Pepper?”

“Pepper is Pepper. She’s always going to be a person I care about.”

“I get it.” Bruce sighed.

“Betty?” Tony said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Love can really suck.”

“You got that right.”

“You should go to bed. You look wrecked.”

“Thanks. I’ll run the Ersten-Cross model.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Yes Mum,” Bruce grinned, “Good to see you Tony.”

“You too.”

He lowered the stone and the image vanished. Loki looked down for a moment while he considered his next move. He was still considering when Tony looked up.

“Hey! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I was looking for you.”

“What’s up?”

“I had some ideas for the Casket that I wanted to run past you.”

“Cool. Speaking of tech, I made you something.”

He sprung up and headed for the stairs, passing Loki as he took them two at a time. The god followed him to his workbench. Tony picked up what looked like a silver bangle with a snakeskin pattern etched into the metal. On closer inspection Loki could see runes for protection and wellbeing that ran all the way around the inside, small and well done and glowing faintly with power.

“What does it do?” he turned it over in his hands as Tony offered it.

“It doesn’t ‘do’ anything. I just thought I’d make you something. Did you see the runes?”

“Yes.”

“I know they’re not super strong but hey, every bit helps doesn’t it?”

 

Loki looked from the bangle to Tony and back again. The inventor was watching him like a giddy child, proud of himself and waiting for praise. The bracelet was fine work, the product of what he’d learned from both Eitri and Loki himself. It was a gift that said Tony not only thought about him but wanted him to stay safe and well. It was also very much like a lover’s token. His brain somehow got shunted out of the way and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I love you.”

“What?” Tony’s brows popped up, “I was expecting more of an ‘it’s great’ or ‘thanks’ but-”

“I love you,” Loki cut him off, placing a hand against his jaw, “I do not care if you don’t feel the same but you should know it, and if it makes you uncomfortable we can stop the bedsports and I won’t be offended.”

Tony blinked twice. “Oh. Okay. Well that’s good cos I think I love you too.”

“Truly?” Loki could hardly breathe.

Lips met his as the Midgardian pulled him closer. “Yeah. I mean I think about you constantly and I worried like crazy that time you went to Jotunheim alone, and you’re pretty much the only person I wanna hang out with.”

“Oh. Good.”

Tony kissed him again, hands running down Loki’s front. The god cradled the back of his head in one hand affectionately, his grip just a tad too hard as if he expected the man to be suddenly ripped away. Loki walked him back against a bookshelf, body pressing his back into the wood. He drew Tony’s tongue further into his mouth, tasting the sweetness there of honey and warm milk from breakfast.

Loki pulled away, pupils blown huge, mouth ajar. His hair hung in disordered tendrils around his face as he stared at the mortal. Tony was _his_. Tony loved him – impossible as it seemed, inappropriate as it might be, he loved Loki. Good and bad, Jotunn or not. He didn’t shun him for using magic; in fact he seemed to think it one of the god’s best qualities. Tony saw him as just Loki, with nothing else in the way.

“I do not deserve you.” He whispered reverently.

“Sure you do.”

“In a thousand years I have never met anyone so, so…”

“Annoying?”

“Forgiving.”

“What about Frigga? She seems the tolerant type.”

“It is not the same.”

He pressed his hands against Tony’s hips, sliding down to his knees. Loki reached up carefully and undid the laces by hands, though magic would have been faster. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to remember the look on Tony’s face as he drew the strings from their loops and eased the leather down. The human was gnawing his lip between his teeth, hands soft on Loki’s head.

The god reached in and pulled out his cock, the length already more than half hard in his hand. Tony hissed as he flicked his tongue over his lips.

“Loki.”

The way his voice cracked could have easily driven Loki mad if he’d let it. He was barely even touching Tony and yet the man sounded like he’d been tormented for hours. Loki grinned and leaned in, mouth closing around the tip. Tony protected him; Tony accepted him. Tony liked him and _loved him_. He let his gratitude and shock pour out through his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked the other man deeper and deeper, until he was prodding the back of Loki’s throat.

“Oh Jesus,” Tony flung an arm over his eyes, “Shit Lokes, don’t stop.”

He swirled his tongue over the sensitive head and Tony shuddered. He swept it down the ridge underneath and back up again like lightning, enjoying the way the man’s knees shook under his hand.

“Come back here,” Tony gasped out, “I want to touch you.”

 

Loki let himself slide off the end of Tony’s arousal with a pop and stood. The engineer’s fingers were like steel around the lapels of his robe as he pulled them together, lips mashing into a blur of teeth and tongues. Tony’s erection prodded him insistently, matched by the bulge in Loki’s own trousers. He lost his patience with the layers separating them, waving them away forcefully. Tony cooed at the touch of skin on skin, rubbing himself more firmly against the taller man.

“Tony,” he whispered against his lips, “Will you take me?”

He nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

Loki sank back onto the floor, dragging the Midgardian with him. Tony’s need must have been great by now, but he took his time tracing the lines of Loki’s body. His hands were calloused but gentle, thumbs digging into the curve of his hips, nails tickling the inside of his thighs.

“I love you.” Loki said it again, still stunned to find he truly meant it.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Loki. My Loki.” He smiled cheekily.

The god gasped and pressed his hips upwards.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yessss.”

“Mine. My little liesmith.” He murmured next to Loki’s ear.

Tony trailed kisses across his collar, coming up the other side of his neck.

“My Silvertongue.”

His fingers pinched Tony’s waist. “Please.”

Tony’s hand drifted down between his legs, fingertips pressing against his entrance. Loki made the shift that turned his flesh blue and slick, and Tony paused.

“You’ve been dropping the enchantment every time we have sex, haven’t you? That’s why we never needed lube.”

“It is a handy side effect of my true form, yes.”

“Why do you only drop parts of it?”

“You didn’t know.”

“I do now.”

He made a face. “It doesn’t bother you? To see me like that?”

“It’s you, Lokes. That’s who you are. How could any of it bother me?”

He sat up to kiss Tony again, fingers pressed into his cheeks. Tony wrestled away and rubbed their noses together.

“Come on Lokes. Let it go.”

It was hard - perhaps the hardest thing he’d ever done. But Tony was giving him that same steady look of lust and something more, something that promised to never hurt Loki. Slowly, an inch at a time, he drew back the spell until his whole body was frost giant blue.

Tony reached down and kissed his knuckles. “Gorgeous.”

He pressed Loki back against the floor and reached between them again. Loki squirmed.

“Hurry.”

“I don’t want to rush it.”

“You cannot hurt me.”

“That’s not the reason I wanna take it slow.”

 

He pressed inside, a bit rougher than he would have with a human lover. Loki’s breath hitched, his grip on Tony’s arms turning bruising as he forgot himself. He leaned into the soft caresses as Tony thrust into him, fingers curling up to his prostate.

“Oh Tony.” He tipped his head back.

The man kissed a line down his stomach and back up again, hands never still. He brushed the tip of Loki’s prick with his hip and the god growled low in his throat.

“Lokes?”

“By the Norns, if you don’t hurry up I am going to lose my mind.”

“More than you already have?” he smirked.

But he crawled back up Loki’s body, withdrawing his fingers. Tony pressed against his entrance and the god spread his knees wider to let him in. Their eyes locked as he pushed in, the mortal’s brows shooting up as his mouth dropped open, the prince beating his fists against the floor. His hands came up to stroke Tony’s chest as he sank all the way to the hilt, Loki’s cool arms burned by the contact with his.

“Loki,” he hissed as he rested on his palms for a moment, “God, my sweet little Loki.”

His only reply was a moan as the other man moved, scraping against his walls. He curled his legs up around Tony’s waist, using his greater strength to force their pelvises together harder. Loki was torn. He wanted more of that burning that filled his core, the heat that tingled outwards through his limbs. He wanted faster and rougher and messier. But the look Tony was giving him, the feel of their chests pressed together, like nothing could touch them…he wanted that to last. His mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to decide what to ask for.

Tony thrust with that same steady rolling rhythm, lips claiming every piece of Loki he could reach. For a moment the god wondered if this was as new for Tony as it was for him. He supposed he had felt this for Pepper, perhaps one or two others of the hundreds he must have been with on Midgard. Loki was no stranger to sex – he was a thousand, after all – but he could say with total honesty that it had never made him feel as good as this. This wasn’t just physical pleasure. It was the overwhelming feeling of being truly wanted, for more than just status or looks. It was the feeling of being worshipped.

Tony kissed away the single tear that escaped him. “What’s wrong?”

“This…I’ve never had this before.”

Tony kissed him, flattening him into the cool marble. His body held Loki down when he was in danger of floating away. His strokes were faster now, hands clutching at a hundred different spots as if he had too much energy. Loki’s whole torso arched up. His control on his magic slipped, the power spilling out over the room. Lights flared bright and blew out; books and tools floated up off the tables. Books flew off the shelves and somewhere in the heights outside the city wolves howled. Tony’s fingers closed around his erection and Loki made a groan that stuck in his throat; a chair went tumbling end over end into the wall.

The two men were oblivious to the destruction, both scrambling to be nearer as they raced towards their climax. A mirror smashed, showering fragments over the bedroom railing and onto the floor with a tinkle of glass, but neither of them noticed.

“Tony, Tony, Tony!” he grabbed at the mortal’s cheeks.

“Hold on Lokes.”

 

His flesh was twitching in Tony’s grasp now, his heels kicking against his back. Loki felt the wave coming and tilted himself up into it, throwing back his head with a scream as he came. All the windows upstairs shattered, wind whipping through their chambers and blowing the displaced parchments in a spiral around them.

“Loki, god, Loki!” Tony pumped desperately now, head hanging as he hammered into the god.

Loki’s hands wormed down to his, fingers entwining as he panted. Tony looked at him and he smiled.

“My Tony.”

“Oh Christ, oh Looooooookes!” he groaned as his whole body stiffened and he emptied himself into the other man.

To Loki’s later amusement, the pile of tin pieces on the workbench rattled for a moment. It seemed even Tony’s limited magic was enough to make a scene. The shorter man rolled onto his back with an exhausted huff. He looked over at Loki, hand trailing up the god’s arm.

“I guess we’re really consorts now, huh? Does this mean I get to announce myself as Prince Tony?”

“Only if we were actually married.”

“Hmm…yeah let’s hold off on that for a while. I’m not super enthused about the idea of a full royal wedding and all that crap.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “Oh but just think of it Tony! We could have four ceremonies.”

“Four!”

“Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim and Nidavellir. I mean we can’t expect everyone to travel between realms for it – the scheduling conflicts would be a nightmare.”

“Okay, very funny.”

“And we could honeymoon in Vanaheim – it’s a lovely place, lots of forest. We could sleep in a tent.”

“Loki!”

“Or maybe Alfheim with the elves. They’re a bit self-important though, could be a bore.”

“Right, I’m out of here!” Tony sat up.

Loki tackled him, rolling him back to the floor as he kissed the mortal.

“I guess I’ll stay.” Tony grumbled.

“Good boy.”

*****

There was a general smug, knowing air around them in the days that followed. Everyone from Frigga and Odin to Thor’s friends and even the servants seemed to be snickering to themselves when Tony and Loki walked down the hall hand in hand or whispered over their goblets. In fact his brother seemed to be the only person who found it surprising.

“I had not expected the Man of Iron could make room for himself in your heart, Loki.”

“Why, because we come from such different lives?”

“No, because you are too similar. I had thought you would drive each other insane.”

Helblindi even gave him a wink when he took Tony to Jotunheim to try out some of the ideas they’d had for the casket.

“You look blissful, Highness. Mated life suits you.”

“Not you as well!” Loki huffed.

“Shh,” Tony waved a hand, “Stop scolding the king. He needs to come over here and point this thing for me.”

Helblindi grinned and walked over to hold the Casket where Tony wanted it. The genius fussed around with a stack of sketches, holding up the plans against the existing cavern walls.

“So are you betrothed?”

“Helblindi!” Loki clucked his tongue.

“Not just yet, big guy,” Tony shook his head, “We’re taking it slow.”

“I do not understand. You are in love. You have shared chambers for some time. What else is there to know?”

Tony and Loki exchanged a glance, the human’s mouth twisting up. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Tony has people on Midgard who would...perhaps not take well to our coupling.”

Helblindi scoffed. “They are on Midgard. Let them gripe – it will not reach your ears here.”

 

Loki kept turning it over in his head as they finished their day’s work and headed back from the Bifrost. As they neared the city he flicked his reins to draw level with Tony.

“Are you going to tell them?”

“Tell who what? You gotta give me more than that, babe.”

“Them. Your teammates. Your Director,’ he hesitated, “The Lady Pepper.”

Tony looked down, running a hand up his horse’s neck. “I suppose. Hadn’t put much thought into it. It’s like Helblindi said – Earth’s a long way from here.”

He hated himself for asking but he had to know. “Are you...you are not ashamed of me, are you?”

“No! Course not! If anything you should be ashamed of me, Mr Big-Time Prince. I’m the one with the sleazy reputation and lacklustre ancestry. No, I just haven’t figured out how to broach the subject yet. But I will, I promise.”

The honesty in Tony’s eyes was reassuring. Loki couldn’t hold back a smile as they made their way up to the gates. The human was his now, and he wasn’t afraid of people knowing it. Loki hadn’t felt quite so carefree in a very long time.

*****

They were getting ready for bed, Loki’s eyes raking over the inventor as he purposefully took longer than necessary to peel his jacket off. The god bit his tongue and moved away. If Tony wanted to be a tease, he could taunt back just as hard. It might be an interesting game, he thought as he opened his bedside drawers for a nightshirt. Tony groaned.

“My love?” Loki turned around.

He was clutching at his chest, tearing the cloth in a fight to get to the reactor. His forehead was covered in sweat, eyes unfocussed as he leaned forward.

“What’s wrong?” Loki ran over.

But when he tugged Tony’s shirt up the problem was clear. The light had gone out. Tony looked up at him desperately, knees giving way.

“Tony!” Loki dropped to the ground beside him.

He gasped, knees twitching, and the god fought off the panic. He didn’t have time to freak out. Tony would be dead in minutes if he didn’t fix this. The most obvious solution was to figure out what was wrong with the reactor, but he didn’t have the faintest understanding of how it worked. He would have to heal the wound itself then.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he magicked the shirt out of the way, “I know you wanted to keep it but we don’t have a choice.”

Gingerly he felt for the clips that would release the reactor. It popped out with a hiss and he placed it aside. The cavity into Tony’s chest gaped ugly and dark but he stuck his hand in and closed his eyes, letting his power flow into the man’s flesh. He could feel the shrapnel there, jagged little pieces of metal worming their way towards his heart.

He tugged with his magic, pulling them back towards him. Loki tried to steer them away from anything important but he flinched as minor muscles and veins were sliced by the shards.

“Hold on,” he whispered, “I’ll fix it.”

He kept pulling like he was hauling them out in a net, sweeping back over the area to make sure he had them all. One by one the pieces fell into his hand with a soft clink. He dropped them on the floor and placed a hand on either side of the arc reactor’s housing, tugging at it.

“This will hurt, my love. Just breathe.”

Tony yelled as the metal peeled itself away from his skin, folding in until it was small enough Loki could get a hold and wriggle it out. The human’s chest heaved, his body shaking from the shock.

“One more moment Tony. Hold on.”

He poured magic into the wound, sealing every cut and opening, building the muscles back up until the fibres could knit together. As he watched the skin regrew over the top, meeting in a perfect line down the middle of his chest. When it had faded to a thick dull pink scar, the god passed out.

 

Tony sat up with a huge gasp, leaning on his hands as he tried to slow his heart rate. He wasn’t dying. He wasn’t going to die. He was fine, in fact – better than ever. He looked at the weird new state of his chest and shook his head slowly, not quite sure what to think. His gaze drifted further to his lover lying prone on the floor.

“Lokes!” he scrambled over, pressing a finger to his neck in search of a pulse. It was there, but very weak.

“Loki, wake up. Loki!” Tony jumped up and rang the bell for the servants.

He seized a pitcher of water from the nightstand and a cloth, dipping it in and wringing out the excess before wiping Loki’s face. His skin was hot – it felt wrong. Loki was never hot, something he’d come to think was part of the Jotunn physiology. Now sweat broke out across his brow and under his lip.

“Come on, don’t you dare give out on me!”

Tony had never tried to use his newfound magic to heal anybody before, and he’d have been lost even if his patient was a human. But he reached for the energy anyway, hoping to transfer some into Loki – only to grasp at the arc reactor and find it gone.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He slapped Loki’s cheek and ran the cloth over his face again.

“Lokes, you need to cut this shit out right now. You hear me? Not cool!”

The door opened downstairs and Tony stuck his head over the rail.

“Up here! Move!”

The servants hurried over while he thought. They had the strength to carry him to the healing room, much quicker than Tony could by himself. But there was someone even closer who’d go to the edges of Valhalla to bring Loki back. He fumbled his talking stone out of his pocket and placed it at his throat.

“Frigga! Frigga, Your Majesty!”

Her image appeared in the air before him, frowning worriedly. “Tony?”

“Something is very wrong with Loki. He’s out cold.”

She disappeared and a moment later the doors opened again and the queen ran in, faster than Tony had ever seen _anyone_ move, Aesir and Captain America included. She pushed aside the servants kneeling over Loki and pressed a hand to his forehead.

“What did he do?”

“My reactor gave out. He...he healed me, but I think it took too much out of him.”

“His magic is almost completely gone. I feel only the faintest flicker.”

“I saw him drain himself on Jotunheim but never so fast or for something so small.”

“Healing is difficult work, especially for a wound as old and delicate as yours was.”

She knit her brow in concentration, running glowing gold hands over Loki’s face and chest. Tony hugged himself as he watched, unable to look away from the god’s closed eyes, fearing he might miss a blink.

“He’ll be fine though, right? Bit of rest and some food and water and he’ll be good as new?”

“I cannot say. If his body goes into shock...” Frigga bit her cheek, hands probing the skin now, poking and prodding along his ribs.

Tony wanted to scream and pull his hair out. What good was magic if you couldn’t use it to save someone? What good was magic if it half-killed you in the first place?

“Tony? Tony!” Frigga snapped, and he got the impression she’d been calling his name for awhile.

“Yeah? I’m here.”

“I can sense him. He drifts between this world and Yggdrasil. You must call him back.”

“Me? How?”

 

She grabbed his hand and pressed it against Loki’s chest under hers.

“Reach out for him with your mind. Use your magic to bind yourselves together and pull.”

“I don’t have magic. The reactor’s gone-”

“The device gave you power, yes, but it is not the source of your magic. You hold that energy within you. Now try!”

Her brisk command was very convincing. Feeling like a lost child, Tony closed his eyes and thought. The magic was still in him. Well it would be in his head then, right? That seemed the logical place for crazy mind-controlled kinetic energy. He pictured it running out of his head down into his hands as a metal rope, thick coarse wire that would anchor Loki to him. He used the wire to prod the body under his hands. _Loki?_ He asked silently, _You there?_

There was a soft response like a muffled chime of bells. Tony thought he could see a light growing behind his eyelids, something very soft and small and circular. _Loki? Come on Lokes, come back to me._ The light grew and the air seemed to still against his skin.

It took Tony a moment to realise it wasn’t the light that was bigger, it was him getting closer. He’d fallen into some kind of dark pit. He opened his eyes but there was no sight of their chambers or Frigga or Loki’s body, just him and the wire coiled in his hand as he floated.

Memories assailed him. His heart started to race as he freaked out, groping at the empty air for something to hold onto. He couldn’t be back here, not after everything! Not in this dead space with no horizon! His mind rebelled against his control, whispering things to him. Maybe he’d never left. Maybe it was all some bizarre dream he’d concocted to hold onto his sanity, and he’d really been drifting around up here since the Battle.

The wire threatened to slip from his hand, cold and firm, and Tony shook his head. No. No, he wasn’t in the void, he was in the place between Asgard and Yggdrasil. There was a way in and a way out, and as soon as he found Loki they’d be going home. He looked around and spotted a figure far below him. Tony took a deep breath and angled himself downwards, bringing his arms close to his sides as he would in the suit and hoping some form of gravity still applied.

He soared downwards, or at least what seemed downwards in the confusion. He could make out Loki’s features now, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream, fingers clawing at the sky.

“Loki! Lokes, I’m here!”

He willed himself to fall faster, desperate to catch up. Tony uncoiled the wire, dropping it down ahead of him.

“Grab on!”

Loki’s eyes flickered and he looked up as if he didn’t recognise the mortal. “Tony?”

“Take the damn wire, you stupid ass!”

“What are you doing here? You have to go back – you have to get out!”

“I will, but I’m taking you with me.”

“Don’t – you’ll be trapped here.”

“I’ve been in tighter spots than this, princess. Now grab the fucking cord or I will pummel you senseless in our last few minutes.”

Loki’s hands groped at the air and closed around the wire. It went instantly rigid, a solid link between them. Tony made sure he had a good grip and looked up.

“Now, how do we get back?”

“The wire.” Loki said weakly.

Tony started hauling him up hand over hand, pulling the god closer until he could hook an arm under his shoulders and hold him tight. Loki’s hands fisted in his tunic, face pressed to his chest.

“Alright. Let’s give this a try.”

He flung the wire upwards. It was easy to find the end; it had been one of the first spells Loki ever taught him, and it was much quicker with a wire that felt like Tony in every inch and layer than with actual metal. He sent the tip streaming up to the faint light he could see above them. It snaked ahead, growing as needed until it could bridge the gap.

“Okay. Just like a slingshot. I’m guessing this is gonna suck.” Tony bit his lip.

“Most likely.”

He ordered the wire to shorten now. The end hooked into the source of the light stayed put as the end in his hand shot towards it, Tony and Loki being dragged along behind.

“Aw man,” Tony winced as he felt the pressure grow, “This is gonna hurt.”

 

They collided with the glowing light and Tony reeled back, his very physical body connecting with the very physical stone of the chamber floor. His chest heaved, his whole upper torso covered in a weird tingling sensation like spiders or pins and needles. He could hear voices and when he opened his eyes there was light everywhere – beautiful, glorious light.

“Loki.” He muttered, sitting up. Strong hands hurried to help him.

Frigga still knelt by the god, but his breathing was normal and the colour had returned to his cheeks. Tony clasped his hand and looked at her.

“It worked?”

“You did an admirable job, Anthony. He will be fine with some rest.”

She reached across and put a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him in to kiss his forehead. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“No sweat.” He grinned shyly.

*****

The servants carried Loki to bed. Tony wanted to keep watch and wait for him to wake up but he was suddenly exhausted, the rearranging of his insides and the magic combining to make him feel like he’d been up for three straight days. He flopped onto the bed beside Loki and passed out straight away.

When he woke it was to the scent of honeycakes and mead. Tony sniffed hungrily and sat up. Someone had left a tray on the bedside table and he realised he was starving. Tony stuffed a pastry into his mouth and washed it down with ale, glancing over to check on Loki. The god looked like he was still asleep. Tony crammed another two cakes in before refilling the mug and waving it under Loki’s nose.

“Hey there, sleepyhead. Wake up now. Gotta get something in your stomach.”

Loki stirred for a second before settling. Tony ran a hand down the side of his face.

“Come on. I’ll start worrying again.”

Green eyes slowly looked up into his and Tony smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Loki said, his voice rasping in his throat.

“Here.”

He took the offered mug with shaking hands and sipped carefully. By the time he’d drained it he seemed steadier, grinning up at Tony dreamily.

“You’re well.”

“Thanks to you. Idiot.”

“Idiot?”

“You almost killed yourself! And for what, me?”

“I thought it a worthwhile cause.”

Tony punched his arm gently and Loki scowled.

“Next time you get that heroic feeling, I want you to remember that I am seriously not that great. In fact, I’m quite often a giant ass.”

“You are my love,” Loki frowned, “And I will always choose you if I must.”

Tony grumbled and looked away. Cool fingers reached up to turn his face back.

“I’m grateful, you know. You took the shrapnel out – saved my life.”

“I know you didn’t want it gone yet but I had no choice.”

“Seriously, it’s fine. I am way more excited about being alive than sad about the reactor being gone.”

“You were very brave too,” Loki stroked his cheek, “Falling into the place between us and Hel to bring me back. You jumped into the void for me, Anthony Stark. I cannot repay that.”

“You don’t need to. We’re even, right?”

He leaned down and kissed the god, lips gentle as his hands carded through Loki’s dark hair. The Asgardian wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck but he pulled back suddenly.

“Wait, what do you mean Hel?”

“Well I sincerely doubt my soul is headed for Valhalla.” Loki made a face.

“Uh, hello? Dying to save someone’s life? That’s like, the definition of a noble death.”

“Perhaps.”

“I don’t care what anyone says, even you,” Tony wrapped himself tighter around the god, “You’re a good guy Loki.”

He patted Tony’s head. “We both are.”

 

They put the reactor and the pieces of bomb in a case next to Loki’s floating Asgard sculpture. Tony stood back, arms crossed with a satisfied look.

“We can start our own special vault. Instead of weapons we’ll have knick knacks and souvenirs.”

“If it pleases you. Though I will not be expanding our chambers if we start to run out of room.”

“Whatever, Grumpy Smurf.”

“Grumpy?” Loki scowled.

“Uh yeah, case in point.” Tony waved a hand at his face.

“You did not seem to find me ill-tempered last night...”

“Hmm,” Tony bit his lip, “Yeah. Yeah that was definitely not ill-temper.”

“Shall I show you how good-natured I can be?” Loki curled his lip, stepping closer until their shoulders touched.

“I’m never one to say no to a demonstration.”


	4. Epilogue

Thor and Jane’s wedding was an over-the-top, pompous, expensive affair – and coming from Tony that was saying a lot. Guests from the nine realms flocked to Asgard for the ceremony, including Darcy and Erik. Tony could see Odin wasn’t really happy with his heir’s choice of bride, but he was always nice to Jane, and Frigga was welcoming enough for both of them.

He wound up sitting next to the new princess at one point during the reception. She wore a white and gold gown with a sort of cape down to her feet, her hair pinned up in intricate braids. It was too fussy given everything he’d heard about the woman and he could see her discomfort as she watched the people dancing below.

“Hey kid. How’s it going?” he nudged her.

“It’s so...overwhelming. I mean it’s just so far from anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Trust me, you get used to it. In about six months even that will seem normal.” He pointed to where Loki was creating a giant ice archway complete with carved flowers in the middle of the balcony, to the delight of several Aesir children.

“How did you adjust so well? I don’t think I’ll ever be used to the bowing and the table manners and being called ‘Lady’.”

He shrugged. “You love Thor, yeah?”

“Of course.” She blushed, glancing at the prince laughing with his friends.

“Then the rest will come. No one expects you to be perfect overnight.”

“Thank you Tony.” She pressed a hand over his.

“Any time you’re not sure about something, or even if you just miss talking to someone who remembers what sushi and astrophysics are? Come find me. We can talk about the total lack of shitty sitcoms and action movies.”

“I will.”

 

Anyone who saw Pepper leaving Stark Industries would have thought she was headed home like usual. Of course, that was the point. The ice-cold calm that had gotten her through so many high-stakes meetings now kept her face smooth as she climbed into the car behind Happy.

“Ready for this?” Rhodey asked in the seat opposite.

“Which part?”

They drove out of the city and up towards Boston. Happy turned into what looked like an empty dirt road that snaked out between wooded fields towards a small farmhouse. He parked in the middle of a clump of trees and got out, opening the door for Pepper and Rhodey. The trio hadn’t been there for more than a second before the bark of a nearby tree shimmered and changed into a woman with greying blonde hair and a crown.

“Greetings, Midgardians. You are ready for the crossing?”

“Yes.” Rhodey nodded.

“Join hands.” She held out her arms.

Pepper squeezed the men’s fingers tight as she tried to control the nerves threatening to overwhelm her. Happy and Rhodey each took one of the goddess’ hands and she stepped backwards, tugging them with her. Suddenly the woods were gone and they stood on a blue path in the middle of nothing but stars. Pepper gasped, tilting her head back to look.

“Oh my god.”

“We’re not there yet, my dear.”

She led them along at a pace so fast the light blurred, though Pepper felt like her feet were moving the same as always. When they stopped everything went still again. Happy held her hand tighter, looking a bit green.

“Here we are.”

She stepped off the path into the nothingness and vanished, pulling the group through after. They came out at a wooded glade not that different to the one they’d left. There was a crystal clear brook winding over some rocks and forming a small pool before it carried on down the hill. The trees overhung the water and shaded the rocky cliff face, small greenery like nothing on Earth clinging to the stone. An old man with flowing white hair, a bear and a golden eyepatch sat on a boulder, leaning on an immense staff. Their guide drifted off to stand behind him. Near them stood Thor and Jane, both in simple robes and well-crafted jewellery.

Beside the Asgardians were Steve and Bruce, both in tuxes, though neither looked comfortable. There was a couple who looked like extras from Lord of the Rings, the man’s blond beard braided and coiled up. They both wore crowns, as did the enormous blue half-naked figure sitting cross-legged beside them. Even seated he still towered over the dwarves. He had a companion too, another blue man who stood back respectfully.

“Pep!”

She turned to find Tony walking towards her. He looked so different in his medieval-style golden over-robe and red tunic, the familiar glow of the arc reactor gone. He was also smiling wider than she’d ever seen as he hugged her.

“I’m so glad you came.”

“I couldn’t miss this,” she laughed wetly, tears coming unbidden, “The legendary playboy finally settling down?”

He pulled back and smiled. “Not quite how I imagined things turning out either, you know.”

He turned to Happy and Rhodey, clasping their arms.

“Hey man,” the colonel snickered, “Nice pyjamas.”

“They’re my royal robes, thank you very much.” He sniffed.

“They look like you just stepped out of Aladdin.”

“Well everyone else seems to find them becoming, so there!”

 

Thor was deep in conference with Frigga. He turned.

“Tony, they approach.”

“Right! Sorry guys. We’ll talk after, yeah?”

“Count on it.” Rhodey nodded as they took their places with the spectators.

There was a thunder of hooves in the distance and then silence before the tell-tale sound of feet on grass and gravel. Sif and the Warriors Three walked into the clearing and bowed their heads to the old man before moving closer to Thor. Behind them was Loki. Tony could hardly believe his luck when he saw the mischief god. He was in the most ornate of any of the ceremonial robes Tony had ever seen him in, silver vambraces covering him to the elbow, hair pulled back under a silver coronet. He walked around the pool past all their friends and stopped in front of Tony, taking his hands.

“You look so good I almost wanna call this whole thing off and just jump you in the bushes.” Tony muttered, trying not to move his lips.

Loki laughed quietly. “Patience, my love.”

Frigga squeezed Odin’s shoulder and walked forward, summoning a long white lace veil out of nothing and draping it over her head as she stood between them.

“My boys,” she smiled so warmly Tony’s heart hurt, “I couldn’t be gladder than I am this day.”

“That makes two of us, Your Majesty.” The Midgardian smiled at his god.

“Begin the ritual, Mother,” Loki smirked, “I have already waited too long.”


End file.
